Spring Fesitval
by Omegaman17
Summary: Nick and Judy have been dating for a while. And Nick has yet to meet the Mr. and Mrs. Hopps. But what happens when a small country festival erupts into a whirlwind of chaos? Will there relationship survive? Or will predators and prey never really be able to love each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! It's Omegaman17 here! So I just recently watched the new movie Zootopia. And I declare! It is AWSOME! So awesome…that I *clears throat* watched it in theaters like *cough* five times *cough* *sly smirk***

 **But anyway! I just HAD to write a story for the mammal cop duo!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this! And be sure to leave a review!**

 ****disclaimer! I do not own Zootopia! So no sending Hopps and Wilde on me!**

* * *

Spring Festival

By: Omegaman17

* * *

Chapter 1 Nick's Night Hobby

* * *

"And that's that." Judy said to herself as she placed the last of her paperwork down on her desk. Nick, Judy's partner, had already gotten off earlier in the day. And Judy was looking forward to hanging out with him this evening. They had just started dating a few weeks ago.

And were they worried about the interspecies relationship?

No

No they weren't.

They embraced it. With open arms.

In fact. Judy was originally shy and sub-conscious of showing their affections out in public. But Nick had told her that he would rather face a thousand disapproving scowls, than to never see her face again. _So corny!_ Judy thought to herself as she smiled thinking on how whenever they've received a disapproving look from the sea of mammals, that Nick will give them a big grin and wave. Like it was the most natural thing in the world for a fox to be dating a bunny.

Still smiling, and grabbing her stuff Judy started to skip out the door. Nick had told her before he left earlier that he wanted to meet her at Maggie's Place. A small bar a little ways from Nick's place.

Not Judy's favorite place to meet up…but Nick insisted that the food was phenomenal. And when he did that sly smirk of his, well Judy just couldn't refuse.

They agreed to meet there 'round eight-thirty-ish. It was six-thirty now. And Judy wanted to get home and clean up before meeting Nick at the bar for dinner.

Walking up to her car, Judy jumped into the driver's seat and quickly drove home. Anxiously waiting for her and Nick's date.

* * *

"So when's your girl gettin' here?" Finnick asked impatiently "You're gig is going to start in a few minutes."

"Yeah I know…" Nick answered solemnly "It's not like Carrots to be late…it's REALLY not like her to be late." Nick said while he ran a paw through the fur between his ears. "Hope she's ok…"

"Hey! Buddy!" Finnick said "Relax! If anything, your cute bunny just got hung up at work, or lost track of time on getting here."

"Make sure she doesn't hear you call her 'cute'." Nick chuckled slightly "and you're probably right." He added with a sigh. "I've never told Carrots about this…thought her seeing me do it would be a good surprise for her."

"Of course I'm ri-" Finnick was interrupted by one of the badger waitresses coming up to their table "Well hello there darling." Finnick said sweetly as he gave the badger a wink and a sly smirk "Anything that I can do for you?"

"No." the badger said flatly "But you and your friend here can start what you're being paid to do. The stage is set up and there's a drummer there waiting for you." She said as she cocked her hips at the two foxes "Or are you going to sit here and sulk around some more?"

"No." Nick said as he took a small sip from the beer in front of him "We're ready. If a Judy Hopps comes in would you send her to this table please?" Nick asked the waitress "Oh and don't tell her about my gig…want it to be a surprise."

"Sure thing." The badger answered

"Thank you." Nick said quietly as he and Finnick stood up and walked into the back room behind the small stage that was set up at the back of the bar _Come on Carrots…._ Nick thought as he gazed over the small crowd of mammals all enjoying their drinks

* * *

 _Please don't be mad! Please don't be mad!_ Judy yelled, panicking in her mind as she ran into the bar, almost knocking over a few mammals that happened to be in her way

"E-Excuse me!" Judy said to the waitress behind the counter "I'm here to meet a Nickolas Wilde…"

"You Judy?" the waitress asked with a smile as she walked around the counter and approached Judy

"Yes." Judy answered "That's me. Judy Hopps."

"Mr. Wilde told me to take you to his table." The badger waitress said as she grabbed a menu and gestured for Judy to follow

"Thanks." Judy said softly, quietly wishing that Nick had been the one to meet her at the front

"Here you are dear." The badger said as she placed Judy's menu on the table next to a half-empty beer mug and across from a few empty shots of _something_. "The show's about to start." The waitress said "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Um…carrot juice please." Judy answered as she scanned the room for Nick. Wondering where he was

"Mr. Wilde will be joining you shortly." The waitress said with a smirk. "Just sit back and enjoy the show."

"What show?" Judy asked

"We have the FoxHox band playing tonight. They haven't done a gig for us in a long time."

"Never heard of them…" Judy said as she looked around the room once more

"Well then you're in for a real treat tonight little bunny." The badger said as she walked away to get Judy's drink

Sitting down, Judy pulled out her phone and sent Nick a text. _I'm the table. Where R U?_

Sighing, Judy thought on what the waitress said. "I hope the bands good…" she said to herself as her phone chimed indicating a text was received

 _I'm in the bathroom. B there in few mins._ It read.

"Welcome!" a large panther yelled into the microphone that was on center stage. Behind him was a drum set, to his left were two electric guitars, and to his right was a keyboard. _When did he get up there?_ Judy thought as the black panther grabbed the mic off the stand and stepped to his left. Gazing into the crowd "Welcome to Maggie's Place! Tonight we have a special treat for you!" he said as he gestured to the instruments that were behind him "Tonight, after almost five years of separation…we have the FoxHox band here tonight! Can we have a big hand for that?!" the panther called out causing the customers to clap and applaud "Well. It gives me great honor. And privilege to give you…THE FOXHOX!" the panther exclaimed as the lights went out, blanketing the stage in thick darkness.

After about a minute of silence, a violin started up as a light appeared on the left. Revealing a grey fox playing the violin with a vigilance, and a smile. Once finished with a few cords, the drums and guitars all joined in each becoming illuminated in turn. Leaving only the center stage where the microphone stood covered.

 ***** "Death! Surrounds! My heartbeat showin down…" a voice sang out as the last of the lights came on and showed the singer standing in-front of the mic, holding it as he leaned in and sang.

Judy's breath hitched…the fox that was singing…..IT WAS NICK! Her Nick! Singing! And Singing good!

"I won't take this world's abuse!" Nick sang again. His eyes meeting Judy's shocked expression and causing his smile that was on his face to widen "I won't give up I REFUSE!"

 _You sly fox!_ Judy silently scolded as she looked at the rest of the band. Spotting the grey fox again with the violin, and _FINNICK?!_ On Nick's left playing the bass guitar. Next to Finnick was a red vixen that was playing the electric guitar. On the drums was a yellow-ish fox that had an eye-patch on his right eye. Looking over to the keyboard, Judy saw that the last fox, a dark, dark red fox, was standing there striking the keys with his paws as Nick continued to sing

"This is how it feels when your Bent and Broken!" Nick sang out "This is how it feels when your Dignity's Stolen! When everything you love is leaving! You hold on to what you believe in!"

"The last thing I heard." The red vixen sang out, standing to the side of Nick as they started to share the mic "Was you whispering goodbye…And then I heard you FLAT LINE!"

"No!" Nick cried out "Not gonna die tonight we're gonna STAND and FIGHT FOREVER!"

"Don't close your eyes!" the vixen sang out as she played her guitar next to Nick

"NO! Not gonna die tonight! We're gonna FIGHT for US TOGETHER! No we're not gonna die tonight!" Nick cried out again as the vixen spun away with her guitar as Nick leaned into the mic more. Placing his right paw on top of it

"Break their hold! Cause I won't be controlled!" Nick sang "They can't keep their chains on me! When the truth had SET ME FREE!"

"This is how it feels when you take your life back! This is how it feels when you finally fight back!" Nick cried out as he arched his back as he sung "When life pushes me I push HARDER! What doesn't kill me makes me STRONGER!"

"The last thing I heard…" the vixen sang again as they shaired the mic again "Was you whispering goodbye! And then I heard you FLAT LINE!"

"NO!" Nick sang looking at the vixen "Not gonna die tonight! We're gonna STAND and FIGHT! FOREVER!"

"Don't close your eyes!" the vixen responded

"No! Not gonna die tonight! We're gonna FIGHT for US TOGETHER! No we're not gonna die tonight!" Nick called out

"Don't you give up on me!" Nick cried out "You're everything I need!"

"This is how it feels when you take your life back! This is how it feel when YOU! FIGHT! BACK!" Nick almost screamed into the mic as the vixen took the center stage and blared her guitar in a solo, stepping back when she finished

"No!" Nick sang again "Not gonna die tonight! We're gonna STAND AND FIGHT FOREVER!"

"Don't close your eyes!" the vixen sang again

"No!" both Nick and the vixen sang together "Not gonna die tonight! We're gonna FIGHT FOR US TOGETHER! No we're not gonna die tonight!"

"No we're not gonna die tonight!" Nick repeated "Not gonna die!"

"Not gonna die!" the vixen repeated

"Not gonna die!" Nick sang again

"Not GONNA DIE!" the vixen cried

"NOT GONNA DIE TONIGHT!" Nick screamed into the mic as the song ended. Lights going dim as the last cord rang out.

The entire bar erupted into a kayos of applauds and whistles to the band as the lights came back on. Judy being one of the loudest of the group. Especially when the lights came back on and Nick had an acoustic guitar strapped over himself and they began another song.

 ****** Strumming his guitar, Nick opened up the song, giving it a country twang to it

"I feel no shame! I'm proud of where I came from." Nick sang into the mic looking down at Judy and giving her a wink. Causing Judy to blush and squirm slightly in her seat. "I was born and raised in the boondocks."

"One thing I know! No matter where I go!" Nick continued "I keep my heart and soul in to boondocks."

"And I can feel that!" Nick, the really dark red fox, and the vixen sang together. Harmonizing perfectly and sharing the mic three ways with Nick in the middle "That muddy water runnin though my veins! And I can hear that! Lullaby of the midnight train!"

"And it sings to me and it sound familiar!" Nick sang out "I feel no shame! I'm proud of where I came from. I was born and raised in the boondocks. One thing I know! No matter where I go. I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks."

"I can taste that." The vixen sang out "Honeysuckle and it's still so sweet! When it grows wild. On the base down at old camp creek!"

"Yeah and it calls to me like a warm wind blowin'!" Nick sang out  
"I feel no shame!" Nick and the vixen sang together again "I'm proud of where I came from! I was born and raised in the boondocks. One thing in know, no matter where I go. I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks."

"It's where I learned about livin!" the vixen sang out "It's where I learned about love! It's where I learned about workin hard!"

"And havin a little was just enough" the dark red fox sang from Nick's right

"It's where I learned about Jesus!" the dark red fox and vixen sang together "And knowin' where I stand!"

"You can take it or leave it!" Nick sang out

"This is me!" the red fox sang

"This is who I am!" the three of them sang together. As Nick stepped to the side and held his guitar up high and did a solo. Causing the crowd to erupt in applauds like they did before.

"Give me a tin roof!" the red fox sang again "A front porch, and a gravel road… And that's home to me….Feels like home to me!" he sang as Nick approached his spot in between the two foxes

"I feel no shame!" Nick sang out "I'm proud of where I came from! I was born and raised in the boondocks."

"One thing I know." The three of them harmonized again "No matter where I go! I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks."

"I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks…" the three of them harmonized as Nick leaned into the mic slightly

"You get a line." Nick sang quietly "I'll get a pole. We'll go fishin in the crawfish hole. Five-card poker on Saturday night! Church on Sunday mornin."

"You get a line!" the red fox sang out

"You get a line! I'll get a poll." Nick sang out as the three of them started a round "We'll go fishin in the crawfish hole. Five-card poker on Saturday night. Church on Sunday mornin."

"You get a line!" the red fox sang out as Nick and the vixen joined in with the round a second later "I'll get a poll! We'll go fishin in the crawfish hole! Five-card poker on Saturday night! Church on Sunday mornin!"

Judy watched on in awe as they repeated the round about four more times, each time getting faster and faster before they drawled the last note out and ended the song.

Cheers and cries of applauds rang out for a fourth time that night. As Nick handed his guitar to the red fox and Finnick, the vixen, and the red fox each left the stage. Walking up to the mic stand, Nick silently carried it over to the keyboard and placed it in front of it. Walking behind it and leaning into the mic with a smile.

"How's it goin?" Nick said getting cheers in response. "Ah good! Well I'd like to welcome you to Meggie's Place on behalf of the FoxHox. We're honored that you're here to be a part of our band coming back together for a night." Nick said with a smile as he started to play the keyboard softly "And I have one last song for you tonight."

"I have often dreamed." Nick sang softly as he played the keyboard "Of a faraway place. Where a hero's welcome. Will be waiting for me."

"Where the crowds will cheer. When they see my face." He continued "And a voice keeps sayin'. 'This is where I'm meant to be!"

"I'll be there someday!" Nick sang out "I can go the distance! I will find my way! If I can be strong."

"I know every mile." Nick sang out with his eyes closed as his paws flew around the keyboard, playing the appropriate notes "Will be worth my while." He continued "When I go the distance, I'll be right where I…..belong…"

"Down an unknown road. To embrace my fate." Nick continued swaying his head gently to the side. His eyes still closed "though that road may wonder. It will lead me to you."

"And a thousand years. Would be worth the wait!" Nick sang as his eyes opened and he locked eyes with Judy "It might take a lifetime! But somehow I'll see it through!"

"And I won't look back!" Nick sang louder "I can go the distance! And I'll stay on track! No I won't accept defeat!"

"It's an uphill slope." He sang taking his eyes off of Judy and scanning the room "but I won't lose hope. Till I go the distance! And my journey is…Complete!"

"But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part!" Nick sang out closing his eyes once more and leaning into the mic "For a hero's strength is measured by his heart!"

"Oooooooh!" Nick vocalized as he played the keyboard slightly louder

"Like a shooting star!" Nick cried out "I will go the distance! I will search the world! I will face its harms!"

"I don't care how far!" Nick cried out louder "I CAN GO THE DISTANCE!"

"Till I find my hero's welcome," Nick sang softly "Waiting in….You're arms!" he sang louder again as he locked eyes with Judy again, seeing the small bunny at the brink of tears. With a smile on her face and her paws clutched over her heart.

"I will search the world…" Nick sang softly "I will face its harms…."

"Till I find my hero's welcome…Waiting in…You're arms…" Nick sang drawling out the last note as he finished the song and the crowd once again applauded loudly. However, neither the fox nor the rabbit in the front realized as they stared at each other. Pure love in their eyes.

"Don't forget to tip your waitresses!" Nick said after he cleared his throat "You all have a wonderful evening here at Maggie's Place!" Nick said as he walked to the end of the stage, leapt down. And hurried over to where Judy was sitting. Coming up next to her and pulling her out of her seat giving her a passionate kiss as he did so. Resulting in cat-calls and whistles to ring out in the bar as everybody watched as Judy leaned into the kiss. Deepening it as she placed her hands behind Nick's neck pulling herself closer to her lover. Breaking the kiss with a smile. Nick leaned down and whispered into Judy's ear "I told you that it wouldn't matter if we kissed in public or not." He said with a smirk. Causing Judy to blush slightly as they made their way back to their table.

"You never told me you could sing…." Judy said as they sat down.

"You never asked." Nick said with a sly smile

"Clever fox."

"Beautiful Bunny."

* * *

*Not gonna die: Skillet

**Boondocks: Little Big Town

***Go the Distance: Disney Hercules


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I got chapter 2 here for ya!**

 **And thank you all for all of the follows and favorites that this story has received! It means a lot!**

 **But, like all my stories:**

 **LETS DO SOME SHOUTOUTS!**

 **CreativityShines: Ah just you wait! The tri-burrows are on the way. :D**

 **bagnome: yeah the first chapter was really just to get yall interested in the story….and it worked! And there is probably going to be more songs in the mere future. –shrugs-**

 **Guest: Ah! *facepalms* right! Right…I fixed that. Thanks!**

 **And as always. Please leave a review at the end.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Murder

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Mmmhmm…." Nick groaned as he rolled over and swatted at his alarm at the side of his bed with half-laden eyes. Missing the alarm a few times before hitting it on top with a satisfying click. Looking over at the clock, Nick noticed that it was 5:30. _Just a few more minutes…_ Nick thought to himself as he grabbed his covers and pulled then up to his chin. Letting out a content sigh as warmth surrounded his body once more.

Not a few seconds after he closed his eyes again, his phone chimed indicating a text. _Who's texting me at this hour of the day….._ Nick thought to himself as he groaned once more and picked the phone up from where it was next to the alarm clock on his nightstand. _Should've known…_ Nick thought with a sigh as he saw that it was from Judy. Looking down, he taped the indication and read what his bunny had to say this early

 _Last night was great! Thank u so much 4 the surprise!_

Chuckling to himself, Nick replied back

 _So u r still worked up about last night huh? ;)_

 _Yes! U sing so well! I can't wait to hear it again!_

 _Oh?_

 _I mean, u sing like REALLY good! And I kind-a wanted u 2 show my parents this weekend…_

"What?!" Nick exclaimed as he sat up straight in bed. More sleep no longer a thought in his mind

 _What'd u mean your parents?_

 _Surprise?_

 _Ok Carrots, we'll have to discuss this later work….I'll talk to you then._

 _Ok…Love u!_

 _Love u 2._

"Great….just great." Nick said to himself as he got out of his bed and walked into his bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror…and seeing his fur all tangled and matted down. Much like he looked every morning. Sighing, he turned towards the shower and started the water…"What a way to start the day…."

* * *

"Hey Ben!" Judy called out as she skipped into the precinct, clearing the distance between the cheetah and the large doors quickly.

"Good morning Judy!" The too-fat-to-pass-physical predator said, returning her greeting. "And how's my favorite bunny officer today?"

"Just great!" Judy replied as she jumped onto Clawhouser's desk "Nick and I had the most WONDERFUL time last night!"

"Oh yeah?" Clawhouser said leaning in towards the bunny "What'd you do?"

"He-"

"Took her to a fancy dinner and a movie." Nick interrupted as he walked up towards the two

"Nick!" Judy said as she jumped down and gave him a hug "Good morning."

"Morning Carrots." Nick replied as he returned the hug only to hear that undeniable squeal come from the desk

"You two are so cu-" Clawhouser began

"If you say 'cute'…" Judy interrupted with a smile

"What…?" Clawhouser said softly

"You don't wanna know." Nick told him with a wink.

"So what movie did you go see last night?" Ben asked, eager to change the subject

"Captain Zootopia and Iron Horse." Nick replied when Judy gave him a blank stare "It was ok."

"Oh. Well it's almost time for the briefing." Clawhouser said as he grabbed his trademark box of donuts "Want one?"

"Thanks Benny." Nick said as he grabbed a cricket glazed donut while Judy grabbed a carrot cake one.

"See ya later." Judy called out as she and Nick started to head down the hallway "So why'd you lie to Ben?" Judy asked once they were out of earshot of the cheetah

"Because I don't want the entire force to know that I used to sing." Nick replied as he turned around and started walking backwards so he could look Judy in the eyes

"But why?" Judy asked "You sing so well. Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Because if they did, they would look at me different Carrots." Nick said with a sigh

"Why do you say that?" Judy asked as they entered the briefing room to be greeted by a panicked bustle of animals running around with worried looks on their faces. Some sitting down at their desks, pouring over some files with a horrific look on their face. Other's looked like they were ready to have a nervous breakdown.

"I'll tell you later…." Nick replied as he also gazed upon the panic of the briefing room

"WILDE! HOPPS!" the distinct bellow of Chief Bogo rang out "MY OFFICE!"

Looking at each other, Nick and Judy quietly and quickly made their way to the chief's office. As they walked by, Nick made eye contact with officer McHorn. And the large rhino looked like he was ready to cry. _What's goin' on?_ Nick thought to himself as he and Judy neared Bogo's office and pushed the door open to see the chief behind his desk, elbows on top of the desk, and his head in his hoofs.

"Close the door." Bogo said in a low voice.

Doing so, Nick and Judy then each stood at attention, waiting for their chief to inform them on what was going on in the city

"You two are my best officers here." He began "And we have had a murder last night. And no one can find a solid lead."

"Pardon sir?" Judy intrigued with a confused look

Sighing deeply, Bogo grabbed a file that was sitting on his desk and handed it to the two officers that were in front of him

Looking into the file, Judy yelped and dropped the file like it was red hot and it had scorched her paws.

Picking it up, and making eye contact with Judy, Nick looked into the file. The name on the file was that of Margret Broody. A rabbit that had worked for a hotel as a receptionist. Below the description was a picture of her with what appeared to be her son standing next to her. Turning over the page, Nick's stomach got caught in his throat, the picture on this page was a shot that showed the Mrs. Broody in a bloody heap in an ally. What looked like either claw or knife marks littered the lady's body. A closer look at her neck showed that it was slit open. Nick hoped that that happened first, so she didn't have to feel the rest.

"How long ago was this?" Nick asked

"Last night." Bogo said, a voice that told them that he was getting tired of telling the same gruesome story over again. "Her son was the one who found her…"

"Oh god…" Nick heard Judy whimper as he turned his head towards his partner to see her standing there, her ears over her face and her paws pushing them into her face. Nick also noticed a slight shaking that she was doing. Grabbing her shoulders, Nick then pulled the frightened bunny into his arms, holding her tight with one paw resting on the back of her head, while the other made soothing circles on her back

"Do we have the murderer in custody?" Nick asked

"No." Bogo said "We only have one clue. And no one can make heads or tails on where it leads."

"What's that?" Nick inquired

"Page three." Bogo answered.

Taking one hand off of Judy, but leaving the other on her, keeping her close. Nick opened the file once more and turned to the third page. There was only one picture on this one. And it showed a picture that was taken by a traffic camera of a white tail with a black end rounding a corner down on Bakers Street.

"It can't be…" Nick said softly as he held Judy tighter

"What?" Judy asked, taking her paws and ears from her face to look up at Nick. Tear stains running down her cheeks

"What are you talking about Wilde?" Bogo said, leaning forward towards the fox with a determined look

"Wait a minute…"Nick began. "White tail with a black end…slit throat and claw marks…I thought he was dead…." Nick said softly to himself as he look of shock turned into a look of fury only a predator could have "Sir. I need a search and arrest warrant for a Timothy Whitefang."

"And why's that?" Bogo asked

"Trust me." Nick responded. "This is your guy."

* * *

"There." A white leopard said as he tacked up a picture of a female bunny next to other picture that littered his walls of his apartment. Each showing a different kind of animal. Ranging from the smallest mouse, to the largest polar bear. He liked to keep pictures of his victims. It was a window for him to remember how they acted when he killed them. And oh did he enjoy those memories!

Walking over to a picture of an antelope, the leopard stroked the face in the picture softly as he purred "Oh how you screamed when I cut you…" he said softly, walking over to another picture that showed a sloth "And you! You were the funniest of them all." He said "Even in death, your face was still so _SLOW_!" he laughed "But you….little bunny…" he said as he walked over to the newest edition of his sick collection "Were my favorite. Oh how I wish I could've been there to see the look on your son's face when he found you…but all is well. No longer are you in pain or suffering." He said as he ran his large paw over the picture "You should thank me."

 _CRASH!_

"ZPD! Put your hands up!" Nick cried out as he and four other officers burst into the leopard's apartment, each armed with assault rifles.

"No!" the leopard cried out as he dived to his right and grabbed an Uzi from where it was sitting on the small table "You'll never take me-!"

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The leopard was cut off by three shots being fired into his chest. Looking down he dropped his gun and placed his paws on his chest where the rapidly growing stains of blood were at. Looking back up towards the cops, he saw that the rifle that the fox was holding was smoking slightly. Falling to his knees, the leopard looked deep into the fox's eyes. _I know those eyes…._ The leopard thought as he fell onto his back in a heap. Looking up when he heard footsteps coming towards him, he finally recognized the fox that was standing there in front of him, gun raised if the leopard should decide to do anything

"Nicky?" the leopard rasped out before he started to break down laughing. Bits of blood flying from his mouth as he laughed out. "You shot me? You finally took me down! And guess what?" the leopard said as he continued to laugh "It still won't bring your mother back!" And with that, the leopard continued to laugh, until his eyes glazed over and he breathed his last.

Reaching over to his radio, Nick pressed the button and leaned in "Unit 1625. Target compromised. Over."

"Unit 1625. Acknowledged. Bring body to station. Over."

"10-4" Nick replied as he shouldered the strap on his gun and tuned to leave as the other officers approached the body.

"He pulled the gun first." Nick said as he walked past the other officers, who looked at each other. Each thinking that there was much more to the leopard and Wilde than what there seemed to be.

* * *

"YOU SHOT HIM?!" Bogo exclaimed when Nick arrived in Bogo's office once returning from the raid. Judy was with Clawhouser, where Nick had left her before he left. _She was a mess when I left…hope she's better now…_ Nick thought to himself before he shook his thoughts away and looked at the chief

"Yes sir." Nick replied

"And, why is that?" Bogo asked, his frustration leaking out in full towards the fox

"Sir, as I mentioned," Nick said calmly "When we arrived, he made a move for his gun and aimed it at me and my fellow officers. I shot him out of instinct to protect my colleagues."

"Really now…" Bogo said as he sat back in his chair and opened the case file again "It seems to me that you knew this leopard. And when I looked into it. I found that he is the one that killed your-"

"With all due respect sir…" Nick interrupted "Please don't finish that sentence. I do wish to go to sleep tonight without bailing my eyes out."

"Hmm." Bogo said as he looked deep into Nick's eyes "I know that you had a reason to want to kill him Wilde. And I will take your statement, as well as the statement of the other officers, and say that he was killed in self-defense on the officer's part. However," Bogo continued "There are animals out there, dangerous animals, that could get very upset about Mr. Whitefang being killed. And they might target you. So I suggest you take some time off. Lay low for a while. You and Hopps both. Find somewhere quiet, and wait until I tell you differently."

"So we're on suspension sir?" Nick asked, slightly worried

"No." Bogo answered. "Consider it a paid vacation. You both have direct deposits in your bank, so that is not an issue. You and Hopps need to be out of town before sundown today."

"Yes sir. I'll tell her." Nick said as he held out a paw towards Bogo

Taken aback from the fox's actions, Bogo reached out and shook the fox's paw "Thank you for understanding sir." Nick said as he turned to leave

"Take care of the bunny of yours Wilde." Bogo called out after him "You'll never find another one like that."

"Don't worry chief. I won't let anything happen to her." Nick said with his signature smirk which turned to one of hard thought almost immediately "Um I have one more question sir…" Nick said stepping back into Bogo's office

"Yes?"

"Where is her son? If the followers of Timothy are after me, then they'll more than likely be after him as well."

"He's in with Francine." Bogo said with a sigh. "He won't speak…won't eat…he's just been sitting in her chair in a ball since he was brought here."

"If it's all the same to you sir," Nick said as he looked at Bogo "Would it be too much to ask for me and Judy to bring the child with us. I'd be easier for us to keep an eye on him as well. Judy and I can take him with us wherever we go."

"Not a bad idea." Bogo said "Right, the child is five years of age. And, like I previously said, is not taking this well. Perhaps another female bunny might help him. I'll tell Francine that you and Hopps will come and take the child."

"What's his name?" Nick asked

"Henry." Bogo replied "Henry Broody."

* * *

"Oh where is he?" Judy mumbled as she passed up and down in front of Clawhouser's desk. The cheetah was at a loss on what to do with the nervous bunny. When Nick had asked him to keep an eye on her, he noticed that it looked like she had been crying. And when Nick passed by a few minutes later, he was in his ballistic armor and had his side arm strapped on. After giving Judy a hug and a kiss, Nick had jumped into the van with other officers, each wearing ballistic armor as well. "Ben what if something happened…" Judy said for the upmost time as she grabbed her right ear, pulling it down and stroked it with nervous fingers.

"Carrots?" a gentle voice that brought a wave of comfort said as Judy snapped her head in the direction of her lover. To see him standing there, dressed in his casual clothing, and holding a small bunny in his arms. The little tikes arms were wrapped around Nick's neck and his ears were down. His face buried deep in Nick's fur as Nick walked up to Judy.

"Nick!" Judy cried out as she hugged her fox tightly. Feeling one of his hands come down and pull her closer

"Judy. I'd like you to meet Henry." Nick said as he kneeled down, placing Henry on his knee as he looked from Henry to Judy "Henry," Nick spoke softly "This is Judy. The one that I was talking to you about."

"Hi Henry…" Judy said as she also kneeled down and placed a paw on the young rabbit's back "You ok?"

"Chief wants us to bring him with us." Nick told Judy when Henry buried his face further into Nick's neck fur

"Where are we going?" Judy asked

"Chief wants us to lay low for a while. Just until things settle down or they catch Timothy's followers."

"You'll have to give me a more detailed description later." Judy said as she stood up "So when do we leave?"

"Chief got us a two o'clock ticket to wherever for today. He wants us out of Zootopia by sunset."

"Ok." Judy replied "We'd better go pack then. Do you know where Henry's house is?"

"Yeah." Nick said as he wrapped his arms around Henry again and stood up. Henry still in his arms, holding onto Nick like he was his life-line. Slowly breaking Nick's heart a little bit at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry about taking so long to write this! My computer kept acting up, so I kept losing my progress on this chapter! I had to re-write it like 4-5 times.**

 **Again…my apologizes on keeping yall waiting. But! Without further adu….**

 **Shoutouts! (cause we all enjoy shoutouts!)**

 **Dirtkid123: Oh….hold up now! Don't get too far ahead now!**

 **Broken-Mustang: YES! HA! He…or she…..thinks the story's cool! *fist pumps* YEAH!**

 **Bagnome: I'm very pleased that you're enjoying the story. And just you wait! For there's more music on the horizon…I CAN SEE IT! *grins mischievously* heh….heh….Ha…Ha...HaHaHaHa!**

 **TheWriter: You're surprised? :O Really? M'kay! XD**

 **WildeHoppsOfBakerStreet: You, my good friend, are absolutely right! Having the heart wrenching moments do make it hard to write. *whispers* I had to stop writing at some points because of that**

 **Iron Freddy: You better! You're helping with it most of the time! :P**

 **Well'p…not that that's done. I now give you…**

 **Judy- HOLD IT!**

 **Me- Wha-what's?**

 **Judy- Omegaman17! You are under arrest for not making a disclaimer at the last chapter!**

 **Me- B-but I…**

 **Judy- Don't give me your 'But I's'! We both know you didn't do it!**

 **Me- Nick…any help?**

 **Nick- I learned a long while ago not to argue with Carrots. You're on your own kid.**

 **Me- W-wait! Can't I throw a disclaimer out now?!**

 **Judy relaxes and smiles- Oh I suppose…as long as you let me do it….**

 **Me- That's it? If all you wanted was to make the announcement…you could've just said**

 **Judy- I know….it was fun to see your face though**

 **Me- dumbfounded look**

 **Nick- camera flash**

 **Me- Hey!**

 **Nick- What? I just got my new screen saver**

 **Me- *sigh* Judy….if you would please….**

 **Judy- Oh I thought you'd never ask!**

 **Me- Uh huh….**

 **Judy- Hey everybody! Judy Hopps here! Just wanted to throw a disclaimer on Zootopia out there! Mr. Omega doesn't own the main characters but he does own the new ones.**

 **Nick- So without further adu!**

 **Nick and Judy- CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Heading off

"Here we are." Nick said as he pulled his '97 corvette to the side of the road in front of Henry's house in Sahara Square. It was a smaller house, probably two to three bedroom. It had a nice front porch, and the lawn looked like it had just been maintained fairly recently. The house's structure was a red brick, with white trimmings that ran around the house and accented the windows and front door. The door itself being a dark crimson color. A sign to the right of the door said "Broody" in big black letters.

Stepping out of the car, Nick walked around and opened the door for Judy and Henry, who was curled up in a ball on Judy's lap. When Nick opened the door, Henry's eyes rose up and locked eyes with Nicks before he launched himself into Nick's arms. Causing Nick to nearly loose his balance and almost fall on top of the small buck.

"It's ok…It's ok…" Nick said softly as he placed one of his arms under Henry's rump to keep him up, and the other slowly rubbed his back. "Let's go get some of your things huh?" Nick said softly again as Judy hopped out of the car as well and the three of them started their way to the front door.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" Judy exclaimed causing Nick to look at her with raised eyebrows

"What?" he chuckled

"We forgot the keys!" Judy said as she brought a paw up to rub her face. _You always do that when you're embarrassed…_ Nick thought to himself as he chuckled, and reached the hand that was stroking Henry's back to the door knob, turned it to the left slightly, then to the right, then he jurked it up really fast, and the door opened.

"How did you do that?!" Judy said in shock as Nick opened the door fully and stepped inside with a smirk

"A friend showed me how." Nick replied casually

"And who is this friend of yours?" Judy asked, her paws on her hips and a disapproving look plastered on her face

"Just one of my buddies named 'Experience'." Nick answered with a wink at Judy as he turned and assessed Henry's home. There was a main hallway that the three of them stood in, family pictures hung on the wall to their right. Some having pictures of Henry when he was younger, a few with what seemed to be Henry and his mother, as well as a picture of Henry's mother in a wedding gown standing to another male bunny whom Nick assumed was Henry's father.

The end of the hallway gave way to a small living area, just large enough to have a few friends or family over for a pleasant evening. An average sized t.v. was sitting on a small entertainment center up against the right wall of the room, and a dark, plush leather couch lined the opposite wall with a black hickory coffee table in front of it. To the left of the room, next to the end of the couch, started another hallway that went to the bathroom and bedrooms. To the back of the living room, sat the dining room with a small four mammal table and chairs. A glass chandelier hung from the celling in the middle of the table. To the left of the dining room was a medium sized kitchen, with a counter that separated the two rooms.

 _Pretty average house_ ….Nick thought to himself as he set Henry down in the living room "Ok buddy," Nick said as he kneeled down to the young rabbits level "We need to pack you up some things ok? Can you show me where your room is at?"

Nodding softly, Henry reached out and grabbed Nick's paw and pulled him in the direction of his room. Henry's room was the door farthest on the left. Opening the door, Nick took in a small bed set up against the far wall underneath the window, with a desk next to it on the right-hand side. A small desk lamp resting on it as well as an alarm clock and a few action figures. On the left side of the room were the closet and the dresser. Toys of multiple sizes littered the floor. Ranging from big dump trucks, to small army mammals.

"Ok Henry…let's get some of your clothing." Nick said as he put the duffle bag that he grabbed from the office and put it on the bed. Unzipping it so he could start packing Henry's belongings. "Judy, could you get his toiletries please?" Nick asked as Henry walked over to where he had a stuffed wolf sitting on the floor and picked it up. Holding it close and petting its head

"Umm…sure." Judy answered as she walked away, wondering why Nick called her 'Judy' instead of his normal 'Carrots' or 'Fluff'… _He must be really into it or something_ …Judy thought to herself as she gathered up what she assumed was Henry's toothbrush since it was the only small one in the bathroom. As well as a few of his bath toys and a towel.

"What about…..this one!" she heard Nick say when she walked back into the room to see Nick holding up a small black tee-shirt that had the Fox Wars logo on it. "No?" Nick said when he saw Henry shake his head. Still holding onto his stuffed wolf "Ok….how about…This one!" Nick said again as he placed the Fox Wars shirt down and grabbed a blue tee-shirt. Resulting in the same response from Henry. "Well buddy we need to pick something out for you to take."

"Henry, honey." Judy said with a chuckle "Why don't you pick out some cloths and Nick and I will get some of your things from the rest of the house. That ok?" Judy asked getting Henry to look up and her and nod his head as he walked up and picked up the Fox Wars shirt that Nick had set aside and placed it in the bag. Causing Nick to chuckle and Judy to giggle slightly when Nick smiled and ruffled Henry's fur in between his ears. "I'll be back in a minute sport." Nick said as he stood and followed Judy to the living room

"Yes Carrots?" Nick asked once they were in the living room

"Where are we going to go?" Judy whispered, stealing a glance behind Nick down the hall.

"I was thinking the burrows." Nick said softly "You wanted me to meet your parents anyway."

"Yes but not like this!" Judy said "They don't even know that you're a fox! They just assumed that you were some buck that I met."

"But they know that we're partners at the ZPD though right?" Nick asked

"Well yeah…"

"So what's the big deal?" Nick said as he placed one of his paws on Judy's shoulder "The only difference now is that we're going to be staying for a little longer than a few days, and we have Henry with us. And personally I think that being around other bunnies would be good for him." Nick said

"I suppose you're right…." Judy said

"I always am." Nick said with a smirk as he turned and walked back to Henry's room, to find the small bunny crying softly, holding a picture of his mother in one paw, and his stuffed wolf in the other. He was curled up on his bed in a ball, sniffling softly as silent tears rolled down his face.

"Oh Henry!" Nick said as he rushed over to the child, picked him up as gently as he could, and sat down with Henry in his lap "It'll be ok….It'll be ok….I've got you….I've got you…" Nick whispered softly as he rocked himself slowly back and forth, holding Henry tight against his body. "I've got you…."

"I want my mom….." Henry whispered out in a small, broken voice "Where did she go?"

"Hush now…" Nick said softly once he gained his composure, unsure on what to answer the young buck with "Sssshhh."

"I'll finish packing his cloths." Judy said softly as she entered the room and started to put some pants, shirts, socks, and underwear into the bag. Along with a few toys that were littered around the room. Putting the toiletries in last. "You two ready to go?" Judy asked as Henry handed Nick the picture of his mom, who grabbed it from him and placed it in the bag with everything else before Judy zipped it up.

"I think so." Nick said, his voice quiet, and cracking slightly as he stood up keeping Henry in his arms as Henry wrapped his arms and legs around Nick. One arm around Nick's neck and the other cradling his wolf plushy "Let's run to my place quick Carrots. I've already got a bag packed in case of emergencies."

"Ok. Then we'll stop at my apartment and I'll call my parents so they can meet us at the Bunny Burrow station." Judy answered as they headed out the door, Nick making sure that the door locked before they left.

* * *

"Yes sir." Nick said into his phone as he sat with Judy and Henry at the Zootopia train station "We will sir…Yes sir….." Nick continued as he wrapped his arm tighter around Henry who had fallen asleep in Nick's lap "Yup, we will inform you when we make it there…..You as well sir…Officer Wilde out."

"What'd Bogo say?" Judy asked softly, not wanting to wake Henry

"Just to watch our backs," Nick said just as softly as the lights started to flash, signaling that the train was getting close "they have strong evidence to believe that Timothy's followers are after the three of us."

"Great…" Judy said "Just something else to add to the pile I guess…."

"Don't worry Judy," Nick said "I won't let anything happen to you two."

* * *

The ride to the burrows was uneventful, mostly. Nick and Judy discussed Henry's file, finding that his father was killed in a car crash just before he was born, his mother was a receptionist at a fancy hotel in the Downtown Zootopia area, and that little Henry had no immediate family.

"So we're all he's go right now…" Judy said out loud as they closed the file

"Yup." Nick said. As he gazed out the window and watched as the trees and scenery whizzed pasted at a dizzying rate "I hope this all ends soon." Nick said as he gently petted down Henry's ears. The small kit still laying on his lap sleeping

"It will." Judy said as she leaned in closer and placed her head on Nick's chest "And everything will turn out fine."

"I hope so Carrots…" Nick trailed off as he placed his other arm around Judy's side. Pulling her closer, holding both of his bunnies close.

 _No one._ Nick thought to himself _No one will ever harm my family….again._

* * *

"Open up!" a large ram shouted as he banged on the side entrance to an old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Zootopia

"Who is it?" a voice came from the other side

"It's Martin!" the ram shouted "Timothy's been compromised!"

"WHAT!?" Martin heard from the other side of the door as the locks were quickly disengaged and the door flew open. Revealing a large tiger. "What do you mean….Timothy's been compromised?" the tiger growled at the ram

"H-he was shot during a police raid!" Martin, the ram, stumbled out as he backed away slightly. Holding his hooves out in front of him in slight defense

"Who shot him?" the tiger snarled again as he bent down and stared Martin in the eyes.

"I-it was the Wilde kid. H-He's a cop now…..g-g-got's himself a girlfriend. That bunny cop, Hopps." Martin stumbled out again as he continued to walk backwards from the enraged tiger. Who was having non of that and was slowly stalking up in front of him

"And why didn't you interfere and prevent that…that…. _INSOLENT PUP!_ From killing our most valuable assassin?!" the tiger roared as he reached out and snatched up Martin by the scruff of his shirt and lifted the ram up to his eye level.

"T-there was no time!" Martin squeaked out "Wilde shot him before he could fully reach the gun we left with him!"

"You FOOL!" the tiger roared as he threw the ram into the warehouse wall. Watching as the ram crumbled to the ground before stalking up to him and picking him up again

"F-forgive me!" Martin pleaded, bringing his hooves together and getting into a praying position

"You failed to keep him alive." The tiger snarled in Martin's face "What do we do to failures?" the tiger asked as he dragged the terrified ram into the warehouse

"No…..no….NO!" Martin screamed as the door closed behind the two of them before his screams were cut short. Followed closely by a loud thump.

Stepping outside, the tiger wiped the blood from his claws with a handkerchief before pulling out his phone and typing a number.

"Ah, Agent Brakius." The tiger sighed "I need you to do something for me…"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it! Be sure to leave a review below. And I will do my best on getting another chapter to you as soon as I can.**

 **Until next time…**

 **Omegaman17…Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Peaks from behind corner* *whispers* Please don't kill me…..  
*bullet whizzes by* Ah come on! *ducks back down* I'm Sorry!**

 ***holds up hands* I'm sorry…I had…computer problems….**

 ***looks down the barrels of many angry follower's guns* THOR'S DAMN IT!**

 ***dives back in as bullets fly again* I know I said that last time too…but my Word expired…had to get that fixed…took longer than I wanted it too…**

 **But hey! Uh…Chapter 4's finally done! Heh…*rubs back of neck* yeah…its done…so…can I live?**

 **Mabey? Possibly? Hopefully?**

 **Uh…h-how about some Shoutouts?**

 **Yeah?**

 **Ok….um….**

 **Ok…**

 **Iron Freddy: Why thank you my heavy friend…And if any of you want verification on what I said above…. heh…. *whispers* Freddy's gonna kill me…. Just, um, send him a p.m. h-he'll verify for ya…. *nervous smile***

 **Dirtkid123: A-thank ya! A-thank ya! Mmmwa! Mmmwa! Your too kind…. What? Too much… Yeah… Sorry… too much….**

 **WildeHoppsOfBakerStreet: Shhhhhh! *covers your mouth while franticly looking around* *whispers* not so loud…. XD**

 **MrAndersIversen: Here you go, my Danish friend…wow…that's cool! Hey everybody! I, Omegaman17, got a friend…from…Denmark… *crickets chirp* WELL I THINK IT'S COOL! Thanks AndersIversen!**

 **Transformers 0: Ah! That was the point my good friend. That was the point indeed.**

 **Eeveecat1248: Don't jinx it now XD**

 **Harrypottercrookshanks: Well let's put that troubled mind at ease shall we? Here ya go!**

 **Ok…so…got that squared away…**

 **Onward to Chapter 4!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4 Welcome to Bunnyburrow

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemammals, this is your conductor speaking," a voice came over the speakers "We apologize for the inconvenience, but due to technical problems the train embarked from Zootopia to the Burrows, is in need of some repair. Please remain calm and remain seated. Thank you."

"So much for an uneventful trip..." Nick sighed out as both the bunnies in his lap stirred from there slumber. Henry reaching up and putting his head in Nick's neck fur, with his arms wrapped around Nick's neck. "I need to use the bathroom…" Henry whispered into Nick's fur, his ears folding down pressing firmly against his back

"Ok sport." Nick replied as he looked around, noticing the restroom sign on the wall on the other side of the train car. "We'll be right back Carrots." Nick said to the still groggy doe.

"M'kay..." Judy responded rubbing her eye with her paw "I'll be…here." She said in the midst of a yawn

"Alright, up we go." Nick said as he stood up with Henry in his arms and started to walk to the restroom. Henry slightly dozing off in Nick's arms.

As Nick started to walk down the aisle towards the other side of the train car that housed the restrooms, Nick noticed the amount of looks he and Henry were getting from the other passengers. But, with Nick being…well…Nick, he just flashed them a grin when he walked passed. Seeming perfectly fine with him as a fox to be carrying a young bunny in his arms to the restrooms.

"There ya go bud." Nick said when they got outside of the door "It's only for one mammal. So I'll wait out here. Just come out when you're done okay?"

"Okay." Henry responded as he let go of Nick's hand and walked into the restroom

"What kind of a mammal are you?" Nick heard someone say from behind him "I mean that's just…just…."

"Just what?" Nick said as he turned around to come face to face with a grey wolf, wearing a very expensive suit and purple tie. However, the most catching feature of this wolf, was the being of his right leg. That was replaced with a sparkling silver prosthetic leg.

"Just…" the wolf said with a sly smile that could rival even Nick's best "That it's…its…absolutely ad- "

"Alright Taylor," another voice said from behind the wolf "Let Nick be already."

Snapping out of his stubborn shock on who was standing in front of him, Nick immediately started to laugh as he took the wolf's paw in his own. "Taylor you sly dog!" Nick said with a smile "How's it goin?"

"Oh alright." The wolf answered as he returned the gesture to the fox. ''So you and your little cottontail finally settled down huh?" he asked Nick as he wiggled his eyebrows at his old vulpine friend

"What?" Nick said "Oh, no. That's not my…I mean…we…" Nick stuttered "I'm not his…."

"I tell him to stop." A voice said from behind Taylor "And what does he do? Keeps going."

"Hanna." Nick said, noticing the Black Panther standing behind the wealthy wolf "Nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Nicknack." Hanna responded with a chuckle

"Hey now…" Nick said "You know I don't- "

"Like being called that?" Hanna said with a smile "I know…do I care though? Absolutely not."

"Hey now, I might still be sitting down, but come on." Another feminine voice said from a few seats away, causing Nick to look over and see a white wolf sitting next to some luggage bags with a smile.

"Sarahbandi." Nick said as he gave her a fake bow "And how is the princess today? Huh?"

"Darn you." Sarahbandi responded with a laugh at the fox's antics

"So where are you all going?" Nick asked the group before he felt a tug at his jeans. Looking down he was greeted with a sly little Henry standing there with his wolf plushy up against his chest "Oh," Nick said as he kneeled down to Henry's height "Feel better bud?" Nick asked Henry who gave him a nod in return as Nick picked him up again

"And who is this?" Taylor asked as Nick turned back around

"Taylor, girls." Nick said as he readjusted Henry in his arms, who wrapped his free arm around Nick's neck and buried his face into Nick's fur. "This is Henry."

"He's adorable.'' Hanna said as she crouched down to the smaller mammal's level "So he's not yours?" she asked Nick, locking eyes with him

"Naw, he's just a kid that Judy and I are looking after for a little while…" Nick replied as he looked from Hanna to Henry "Wanna go back to Judy?" he asked the kit, resulting in a nod from Henry as he buried his face into Nick, feeling a bit shy at the moment.

"Hey Judy." Nick said as they approached finding the bunny with her ears drooping in front of ther face, her head slowly nodding gently. "Carrots? Hey!" Nick said slightly louder, causing Judy to raise her head with a start, ears up, and eyes wide "Wake up Carrot Cake." Nick said with a smile as Judy's expression changed from startled to a scowl

"I wasn't asleep…" Judy said, rubbing her eyes with her paws as she stifled a yawn

"Could've fooled us." Taylor responded as he sat down in the seat across from Judy's with a smile

"Taylor?!" Judy exclaimed as she launched herself into the unrespecting wolf's arms. Nearly throwing the larger mammal off balance while giving him a bone crushing hug around his neck

"J-Judy…" Taylor gasped out "Can't…. _BREATH!_ "

"Oh," Judy said as she released the grey wolf's neck with her paws covering her mouth in embarrassment "I'm so sorry…."

"Oh stop teasing her." Hanna said as she sat down next to Taylor and gave him a playful nudge "You and I both know that she wasn't squeezing you _that_ bad."

"But did you see that face when she let go?" Taylor said with a smirk as he brought a paw up to his face and kissed his fingers "Priceless."

"Uh!" Judy scoffed as she punched Taylor in the shoulder and went over and gave Hana a hug as well

"So you off to the festival?" Taylor asked as he rubbed his shoulder slightly where Judy had slugged him

"Yeah. Nick hasn't met my parents yet." Judy said as she looked over and saw Sarahbandi coming over with a few suitcases and a guitar case. Placing a large silver briefcase roughly in Taylor's lap causing the older wolf to groan slightly before promptly sitting down

"Next time." She said looking at Taylor "You carry the bags."

"And why would I do that?" Taylor asked with a smirk that melted off his face quickly after meeting his little sister's 'I will end you' stare "Bags? O-of course! Absolutely!" Taylor said hastily as he loosened his tie with a nervous chuckle

"It's nice to see you again Sarahbandi." Judy said snapping the two siblings out of there stare contest

"You too Hopps." Sarahbandi responded with a gentle smile. Causing both Nick and Taylor to wonder how she could change her attitude from the 'I will Kill You' to her 'Charming little Princess' in a flash.

"Can you put me down?" Henry asked quietly, snapping Nick out of his thoughts as the other four mammals smiled as he placed Henry on the floor. Watching as Henry walked over to the guitar case with a confused look.

"Wonderin what's inside?" Taylor asked as he pulled his prosthetic leg up into his lap "Go ahead and open it."

Nodding, Henry looked over at Nick and Judy who just smiled at him. Judy giving him a small nod as she snuggled up to Nick's side

Opening it slowly, Henry saw the dark ebony acoustic guitar with white decals carved into it. Running his paw over the smooth surface, Henry plucked a few of the cords causing a few of the other mammals to look their way

"Sound's cool huh?" Taylor asked Henry who looked up and nodded "Ya know it'll sound even better if you get Nick to play it." Taylor said with a smirk and a chuckle when he heard Nick sigh

Turning around with wide eyes, Henry looked right at Nick with an almost begging look on his face.

"No, I don't think so…" Nick said as he watched Henry's eyes sadden a little.

And it got to him

"Alright fine." Nick said as he caved. Henry's disappointed face being too much for him

"That-a boy." Taylor said with a smile as he handed the guitar to Nick

"You knew?" Judy asked with a shocked face as Nick took the guitar from Taylor and situated it on his lap

"Knew?" Taylor laughed as he put a paw on his chest in a fake-dignified way "Why little bunny, I once toured with Mr. Wilde back in his band days."

"What?" Judy said with a flabbergast expression "You didn't tell me that…. And don't just say 'It didn't come up'." She said pointing a finger at Nick.

"No comment then." Nick replied with a smile as Henry curled up on Judy's lap, waiting anxiously for Nick to play "Any suggestions?" Nick asked Taylor who put a paw to his muzzle in thought

"Actually," Nick said with a smirk as he started to strum a few cords "I think I got one…"

"Oh no…" Taylor said as he ran a paw down his face as Nick started to get closer to the beginning lines "There's no getting out of this is there?"

"Nope." Nick said with a smile as he took a breath and started with a smile

 ***** " I was sittin on a bar stool, in a barbecue joint in the city." Nick sang softly. Giving Taylor a smirk as his paws shook on the cords, making them hum slightly

"Of course he would choose _this_ song." Taylor said to himself as he bent his head down and shook it slightly

"When this old boy walked in." Nick continued, gesturing slightly to Taylor "And he sat right down next to me…" Nick sand as he paws shook again. Giving the guitar a pleasant twang to it

"I could tell he'd been through some hard times." Nick continued as a few of the other passengers looked over and started to watch the singing vulpine

"There were tear stains on his old shirt." Nick said as he looked up and saw the other mammals watching

"And he said you wanna know what you get," Nick drawled out with a smile "When you play a country song backwards…"

"You get your house back!" Nick and Taylor cried out together, both with a smile on their faces as everyone watched in awe as the two of them instantly started to harmonize with each other

"You get your frog back! You get your best friend Jack back!" Taylor and Nick sang as Nick started to strum the guitar faster, picking up the tempo of the song

"You get your truck back, you get your fur back!" the two of them sang, each matching the other's keys with pristine perfection

"Ya get your first and second wives back. The front porch swing, the pretty little thing! Your bling, bling, bling. And a diamond ring!" they continued

"You get your farm and the barn and the boat and the Harley." Nick sang

"First night in jail with Charlie." Taylor replied

"It sounds a little crazy!" Nick sang

"A little scattered and absurd!" Taylor cried out

"But that's what you get when you play a country song backwards!" they both harmonized with wide grins as they looked at the dumbfounded faces of everyone in the car

"Well I never heard it said quite like that!" Taylor sang out "It hit me in the face cause that's where I'm at." He sang as he stifled a laugh at the sight of Henry looking at him with wide eyes, jaw slightly open in awe "I almost fell flat out on the floor!"

"He said 'Wait a minute! That's not all there's even more'…" Nick said as he strummed his guitar quickly, building up the into to the chorus

"You get your mind back!" Nick and Taylor sang again as the tempo picked back up again "You get your nerves back, get your…first heart attack back!" they sang out

"You get your pride back, and your life back! Your first real love back!"

"You get your big screen TV, a DVD and a washin' machine!" Taylor and Nick cried out as Taylor raised his head slightly as they continued

"You get the pond and the lawn, and the bail and the mower." Nick sang

"You go back where you don't know her." Taylor responded

"It sounds a little crazy!" Nick sang while Taylor repeated the word 'crazy' with Nick "A little scattered and absurd!" Nick continued

"But that's what you get when you play a country song backwards!" They both sang out as Taylor cried out and Nick started to dance his claws all over the guitar, opening up in a solo

"We sat there and shot the goal about how it would be!" they both cried out when Nick finished his solo

"If we could turn it all around!" Nick cried out

"And change this C-R-A-P…" Taylor finished as Nick started to strum the guitar quickly again

"You get your house back, and your frog back!" they cried out "You get your best friend Jack back! You get your truck back, and your fur back. Your first and second wives back!"

"Your front porch swing," Nick sang

"That pretty little thing!" Taylor cried

"Your bling, bling, bling, and a diamond ring!" they both said together

"You get your farm and the barn and the boat and the Harley!" Taylor sang

"That first night in jail with Charlie!" Nick sang out

"You get your mind back!" Nick continued as Taylor started to vocalize

"You get your nerves back!" Nick sang with Taylor joining in

"Your first heart attack back!" they sang together "You get your pride back, your life back! Your first real love back!"

"Your big screen TV, a DVD, and a washin' machine!" Nick sang as Taylor cried out again, vocalizing with Nick's voice

"You get the pond and the lawn, and the bail and the mower!" Nick and Taylor sang out again "You go back where you don't know her!"

"It sounds a little crazy!" Nick sang out as Taylor repeated the word 'crazy'

"A little scattered and absurd!" Nick continued

"But that what you get…when you play…a…country…song…back…warrrrrds…." they both drawled out as the tempo again slowed down, until Nick cried out, vocalizing in a high note as he started another solo, ending the song with a strong cord.

Breathing heavily, both Nick and Taylor laughed slightly when the entire car erupted in cheers and applause for the show.

"T-thanks." Nick said as he handed the guitar back to the panting grey wolf who had a massive grin still plastered on his muzzle "What's so funny?" Nick asked

"You know; I had heard that the FoxHox made a surprise appearance at one of the bars downtown…" Taylor said with a grin "Nice to see that the DevilFox hasn't lost his touch."

"Neither has the WereWolf either." Nick shot back

" _Attention all passengers."_ A voice said from the P.A of the train _"Please fasten yourselves correctly to your seats. We will be continuing our enbarkment to the burrows in just a moment."_

"Yay!" Hanna and Sarahbandi both cried out at the same time as they hastily clasped their safety belts over their laps

" _And for the pleasure of the other passengers,"_ the voice continued _"Please refrain from singing any songs along the way. Those who oppose this rule will be let off at our next stop."_

"Only there's no other stop from here till we hit the Burrows!" Taylor yelled out. Obviously upset at the conductors' attitude

" _Then unless you want me to create a stop,"_ the voice replied "Then _I suggest you pipe down before I throw you off personally!"_

"Ah shut up you big sack of- "

"Taylor!" Hanna cried out, interrupting the wealthy wolf's insult "There are children present." She said while glaring at him "Now is not the time to be saying such things."

" _If the wolf in car A, row 11 cannot PIPE DOWN!"_ the conductors voice cried out _"I will be forced to make rash decisions."_

"Oh that did it…" Taylor growled as he stood up and looked directly into the security camera that was stationed in the corner of the ceiling "I dare ya too." He seethed out as Hanna facepawed and Sarahbandi just sat back like she was enjoying a Broadway musical. "Things are about to get real…" she said quietly, while she watched her brother stare the camera down until the door on the other side of the car opened, revealing a very angry ram in overalls and a conductors' hat.

"Hi there." Taylor said coldly as he approached the ram, who's eyes went wide when he recognized who was standing in front of him

"Taylor Wolferd!" the ram exclaimed as he started to stamper with his sentences as the other passengers gasped, each finally recognizing the canine as one of Zootopia's largest multimillionaires. The wolf responsible for creating and building most of the Zootopian Regional Hospitals all around Zootopia and the surrounding areas. As well as his influence in government trades with foreign countries and as a financial sponsor of multiple small military groups around the globe. Taylor Wolferd was not a mammal to make angry…and the poor conductor had the bad luck of doing so

"You know my name." Taylor answered coldly as he stared down at the ram "Now tell me yours."

"J-J-J- "the ram stumbled out

"God damn you!" Taylor cried out, causing the conductor to flinch slightly "Just spit it out!"

"Johnathan Ramsbottom." The conductor said quickly earning a snicker from the passengers

"Well, Mr. SheepsButt!" Taylor said "I take it that you are prepared for a survey on your train when we make it to the burrows hmm?" Taylor asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest

"W-well, I-I" Ramsbottom stuttered out

"You are?" Taylor almost shouted "Good. Just let me make a call to a very good friend of mine who will be _more_ than happy to accompany you on your trip back to the city. And believe me…" Taylor said as he leaned down and stared the ram straight in the eyes, giving him a slight snarl "He takes his job _very_ seriously. It would be a shame if he had to shut your train down, now wouldn't it?" Taylor asked as he glared deep into the rams' eyes waiting for a response "WOULDN'T IT?!" Taylor screamed in his face causing the ram to jump and stand up straight like he was in the army and was getting roasted on a spit by his commanding officer.

"Yes sir." He responded

"'Yes sir' What?" Taylor asked, a smile spreading across his muzzle

"Yes sir, it would be very bad Sir!" the ram answered, still standing at attention, with his eyes straight forward. And an incredibly nervous look on his face

"At ease." Taylor said. Obviously barley containing his laughter at this point "Now don't you have a train to get moving?"

"Aye Sir!" the ram responded as he stomped his hooves down, shoulder width apart, and saluted the billionaire before turning on the tips of his hooves and disappearing into the control room

No sooner did the door close, did the passengers cheer again as Taylor walked back to his seat and sat down. Taking in the dumbfounded looks of his friends sitting across from him.

"What?" Taylor asked like nothing had just happened "Hey it's not my fault I'm one of the wealthiest mammals in the world."

"Well it sort-a is…" Nick replied, tilting his head in play-thought

"No one asked you fox." Taylor responded as he sat back and brought his leg back up on his lap. Massaging the stump that attached to the metal replacement slightly.

"How's your leg doin?" Nick asked, mood suddenly changing to concern for his friend

"Better than most days." Taylor responded as Hanna scoffed and laid her head on Taylor's shoulder

"You say that every day." She reflected "And come every night, you need me to make it all better so you can go to sleep ya big baby."

"And that is why I love you so much." Taylor responded while bringing a paw to Hanna's chin, turning her face to look at his

"Alright you two." Nick said, causing the two of them to stop "Get yourselves a room if you're going to do that." He said with a grin as the train shook and started forward again.

" _Next stop!''_ the conductor said over the P.A _"Bunnyburrow."_

"About time…" Judy said as she snuggled up against Nick, and watched as Henry got down carefully and walked up to Sarahbandi, holding his wolf plushy in his hands while looking up at her.

"Yes little one?" Sarahbandi asked with a smile as she bent over to look Henry at his level who held up his wolf toy next to Sarahbandi's muzzle with wide eyes

"You same." He simply said as his eyes went from the toy to the white wolf that, ironically, looked almost exact to the plushy

Chuckling, Sarahbandi gave Henry a smile as she placed a paw on his shoulder "Wana sit with me?" she asked him gently

Looking back at Nick and Judy, who each gave him a nod and a smile, Henry turned back to Sarahbandi and nodded his head quickly. His eyes lighting up with glee as Sarahbandi picked him up and placed him in her lap. Allowing him to show her his wolf plushy again as she smiled and started to play with him. Causing the young kit to giggle.

And for Nick and Judy.

That was the most perfect sound in the world.

* * *

 ***Backwards, by Rascal Flatts**

 **Ok, so I realize three things here…one…**

 **I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! However! I DO own my OC's. if you wish to use any of them,** _ **please**_ **contact me. It's the least you can do.**

 **Ok…now that** _ **that's**_ **off my chest…whew!**

 **Number two!**

 **I haven't been giving a good friend of mine proper props for this! As some of you may have figured out from previous author's notes, is that the Iron Freddy has been helping me with this story since the first chapter. He's even helped with most of the original plot. And I can't thank him enough. As well as one of my favorite (but rare ;P) reviewers, The Writer has also helped me out on some idea pitches that I've had.**

 **So let's all take the time and give these two a big, virtual, round of applause huh?**

 **YAY! HAHA!**

 **Ok…**

 **And now…**

 **Last but not least!**

 **Number**

 _ **THREE! XD XD**_

 **So, Iron Freddy and I have decided to start up a YouTube channel. *gasps* I know! Crazy right?! Well'p we decided that we would create a place on YouTube for encouragement, laughs, and of course…**

 **Ya know what…**

 **We'll leave that 'of course' blank for now… hehe. :D**

 **We decided to call it…**

 **DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

 ***badly imitates drumroll***

 **THE CraZyCorner!**

 **Cause ya know…I'm crazy…Freddy's crazy…**

 **So…**

 **Yeah!**

 **I'll let ya'll…peps still use that word right…'ya'll'…and 'peps'…**

…

…

…

 **Right?**

…

…

…

 **Ah who cares. I know I do! XD**

 **Anyway! I'll let everybody (I know** _ **that**_ **word's still used :D ) know when that gets put up. The release date for the channel is still up in the air. Still some things to work out.**

 **But, that's all for now everybody! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did. Please leave a review below.**

 **Review**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**

 **See it?**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**

 **How 'bout now?**

 **;)**


	5. Apology

**Hey guys.**

 **I have an apology to make…Now WAIT! It's not what you think! I'm not leaving the story!**

 **For those of you that know what happened recently, this story was recently bombarded with hate mail, a few in the reviews (of which haven't been posted yet due to updates on the FF servers) and in my personal messages box.**

 **I, I want to inform you all that I…I overreacted. I shouldn't have ranted at all of you like that, and I should've just 'shrugged it off' like I've done multiple other times with other cases of hate mail that I have received in the past.**

 **I want you all to know, that you all have my most sincere apology for what I said, and the actions that I made.**

 **It was unfair and unjust to you, my faithful followers/reviewers.**

 **A lot of things have happened in my life lately, and, well...I guess that those 'remarks' only put fuel into the already raging fire.**

 **Looking at my e-mails this morning, and seeing everybody's response to my little rant last night.**

 **Really made me sit down and think on how I should've gone about this, and how I did.**

 **And I messed up. Big time.**

 **And for that. I am sorry.**

 **I have every intention on finishing chapter 5…the** _ **real**_ **chapter 5 sometime in the next few weeks if all goes according to plan.**

 **Again, I am really sorry I put that on all of you.**

 **And I can't thank the lot of you enough, for your encouragement that I have been shown over the years that I have been here on FanFiction. From my Alpha and Omega days, throughout my HTTYD sets, and now my first ever Zootopia story.**

 **I can't thank you enough.**

 **I can only hope and pray that you will except this apology.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Omeagaman17**


	6. Chapter 6

**Um, hey, uh guys...heh... long time no see, right? Heh, heh, *rubs back of neck nervously while receiving death glares from everybody else* Yeah...so... *clears throat* Uh...NEW CHAPTER! Huh? Gotta be excited about that right? *watches as crowd picks up pitch forks and torches* Oh come on! I'm sorry okay...Forgive me? *crowd grows stronger and gets closer* No? Oh...um I'm a gonna just... *justs with thumb behind self and takes off with mob chasing***

 **Nick! Judy! Help!**

 **-Judy: why? You stalled for too long**

 **-Nick: *mouthful of popcorn* You never disrupt a good entertainment piece**

 **-Me: 'Entertainment'?! *dodges pitch fork**

 **-Nick: *gulps* Yup.**

 **-Judy: *shakes head with a smile* when you are all done making Mr. Omega pay for making you all wait for so long. The chapter 5 is a sweet one. So, enjoy! *whispers loudly* And make him pay!**

 **-Me: JUDY!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Sarahbandi's Lullaby

" _Now arriving in Bunnyburrow!_ " Ramsbottom's voice called over the p.a system, jolting Taylor and Hanna awake. Hanna having been resting her head-on Taylor's shoulder as the two of them fell asleep soon after Taylor gave the conductor a hard time just a short period of time ago.

"Howdy Sleepyheads." Nick said with a small chuckle as he stood up next to Judy and stretched his arms behind his back as his tongue curved in his mouth in a yawn

" _Please remember to take your provisions with you as you leave."_ The conductors voice said over the p.a. as Taylor opened his snout to make a comment back at the red vulpine " _The Zootopian Expressway is not responsible for any forgotten or stolen goods. Thank you, and have a wonderful stay."_

"Catch!" Sarahbandi said to Taylor as she tossed him a few of the bags, little Henry resting in her large paw. The small buck basically sitting down inside the much larger wolf's paw. Holding onto his little wolf plushy, Henry continued to make the small toy nuzzle into Sarahbandi's thick fur along her arms and neck

"Omff!" the wealthy brother of the wolves exclaimed as he barely caught his silver briefcase. No sooner did he secure it under his left arm did he send a death glare at his younger sister. "You know that the items in this briefcase are irreplaceable!" Taylor shouted at his sister who just waved him off with her free paw

"Oh, and you don't have enough suits as it is." She remarked back as she walked passed her older brother, brushing her tail up against his nose as she did so. Causing him to fight back a sneeze

"Don't forget the bags darling." Hanna said with a smile as she walked up next to Sarahbandi and linked arms with the female wolf as they both exited the train car followed closely behind by Nick and Judy who were trying, and failing miserably, to keep their laughter to themselves

"Right," Taylor said to himself as other passengers continued passed him and exited the train. "Bags."

"Holy mother of foxes its hot out here!" Nick exclaimed once they stepped off the nice, cool train and into the blistering humidity of the tri-burrows "How do you stand this?" Nick almost exclaimed as he gazed upon Judy's smug smile as she watched her boyfriend get his bearings in the heat

"What?" Judy asked innocently, placing a paw on her hip while jutting it out in a saucy way "I thought you liked intense heat." She continued "Especially behind closed doors. Lights down low," Judy said as she sauntered up to the wide-eyed vulpine

"Okay Carrots!" Nick exclaimed as he held up his unoccupied paw outwards towards the doe in a desperate attempt to stop the naughty rabbit from continuing her advancement. _Gods she's cute when she does that_

"I swear if you weren't already red you definitely would be now." Hanna said with a grin "What with all of that intense blushing that you've got going on there Nicknack."

"Keep your long furry tail out of this." Nick mumbled as he readjusted the bags in his left arm before he heard a large exclamation of fright come from behind his back as multiple large bags fell onto the unsuspecting vulpine. Causing him to get buried quickly underneath large luggage bags. One, rather heavy one, landing on his tail emitting a pain-filled yelp from the fox

"Gods blast it!" Nick heard a voice cry out as he heard metal sliding against metal as the weight of the bags that covered him grew in the tenth fold

"Get…off me!" Nick howled out in discomfort and pain as the larger mass of weight was quickly removed from the downed fox, only to have his tail stepped on again "YEEEOWW!" Nick exclaimed as he felt the bags get thrown off his head, to stare Judy in the eyes. Eyes filled with worry and concern for her potential mate as she gazed upon her fox's pain filled eyes.

"Nick, are you hurt?" Judy asked as she brought both of her paws to the sides of his muzzle and brushed away any of the tears that threatened to fall

"No." Nick said with a groan "Just my pride."

"Sorry about that Nick." Taylor said from where he was laying off to the side a few feet from the fox "My leg slipped."

"It's fine Steele Toe." Nick said as Judy helped him to stand up "Just don't step on my tail next time."

"Yeah. Sure." Taylor mumbled as Hanna rushed over and helped Taylor get his feet back under him "Stupid prosthetic." He cursed under his breath as he kicked his fake leg out, gesturing to it with his paw

"Yes, curse the ability to walk again." Hanna said smugly as she ruffled the fur on the top of his head

"Shut it you." Taylor said bluntly before picking up one of the now fallen bags of luggage and handing it out to Hanna "Would you be so kind as to help me with a few of these?"

"I suppose." Hanna said with a smile as she took the offered bag from the wolf "Since you asked so nicely."

"Are you okays?" Henry asked Nick as he jumped out of Sarahbandi's arms and hurried over to were Nick was trying to fix the fur in his tail. Attempting to straighten out where it had been stepped on "You got hit with a bag-a-lanche!"

"I'll be fine sport." Nick said with a smile as he let his tail go and ruffled the fur in-between Henry's long ears.

"My dad just sent me a text," Judy said as she put her phone into her back pocket "He was on his way, but the truck broke down. He said that we'll have to get a cab or something to get to the farm."

"Or you could ride with us." Taylor said as he walked over to them from where he was standing talking to a young coyote in a red suit next to a long sleek limousine "I've always wanted to meet the infamous Stuart Hopps." Taylor said with a smile as the coyote opened the door for Taylor to enter.

"After you." Nick said to Judy as Henry held his paws up to Nick in a 'carry me' fashion before being picked up and placed on Nick's shoulders. Henry squealing with laughter and grabbing onto Nick's ears moving them around playfully

"Don't just stand there." Taylor said to the coyote "Get their bags."

"Yes sir." The coyote answered with a quick bow of the head as he rushed over to Nick and Judy's bags and loaded them into the trunk with expert ease

* * *

"Aw come on you big bucket of bolts!" Stu Hopps cried out as he kicked the front tire on his old blue furd truck. "Of all the times to break down…" he mumbled to himself as he stomped back over to the still smoking hood. Throwing it open, expelling the thick white smoke from the engine. "Darn radiator blew again!" he said as he pulled on his ears in frustration before he saw what looked like a long, black, limousine coming down the country road.

"Well I'll be darned." Stu said as he stood off to the side next to his truck as the limousine pulled alongside and the tinted window rolled down, revealing a face that he wasn't expecting to see

"Car troubles dad?" Judy asked with a large smile as she opened the door and hoped out, throwing her arms around her dumbstruck father who snapped out of his stupor once he felt his daughter's arms around him

"Judy!" Stu said in amazement and awe on his daughter stepping out of a very expensive looking limousine "I thought you were getting a cab!"

"I didn't need to." Judy said with a smile towards her father as she gestured towards the limo as Taylor and Nick stepped out "You remember my friend Taylor Wolford right?" Judy asked

"I do." Stu answered as he offered a friendly paw towards the wolf "It's an honor."

"Believe me." Taylor responded "The honor's all mine."

"Who's the fox?" Stu asked once the pleasantries between the two were met

"Dad, this is Nick." Judy said as she walked over to Nick's side and grabbed his arm affectionately "My boyfriend."

"It's a privilege to finally meet you sir." Nick said as he held out his paw to the older buck who was standing there, eyes wide in shock

"Y-y-you…" he stampeded out as he looked from Nick to Judy, and back again in rapid fashion "H-h-h…he…W-wh…why…?" Stu stumbled out as he shook his head rapidly, attempting to clear his thoughts "I thought you were dating a buck!"

"Nope." Judy said as she bumped Nick's side with her hip "A Tod."

"Bu-b-b" Stu said as he placed both of his paws on his head, one lifting his cap to allow the other access to run through his tuff of fur in-between his ears

"If it's any consolation sir." Nick said, breaking the bunny from his thoughts "I cherish your daughter more than I have anything else in this world, sir. And you can trust me when I say that I will never do her any intentional harm or dismay." Nick said as he locked eyes with Stu. Shocked eyes meeting dead serious. "You have my word on that."

"Try it now!" a voice cried out from behind the three as Nick, Judy, and Stu each turned around to see a white wolf sticking her head into the cab of the truck, and turning the key in hopes of starting the vehicle "Okay stop!" the voice said again, each looking over to the open hood and seeing a grey tail swaying gently back and forth as the owner of said tail was leaning down inside the hood before he stood up, whipping his paws onto a small rag. His expensive looking suit now stained with oil and grease "Give it a shot." he said as he stepped slightly to the side as Sarahbandi turned to key again. After a few tries, the engine backfired with a large cloud of smoke and started to plug along nicely.

"Well'p." Taylor said as he put the hood down and approached the three shocked faces standing to the side "You blew out your radiator hose. I reinforced it for the time being, however I suggest that you get it looked at as soon as you can." he said as he locked eyes with Nick and Judy "What?"

"What?" Nick started as he looked from the limo, to Taylor, to Sarahbandi, and back to the limo again "How'd you get out? _When_ did you get out!?"

"Same way anyone else does." Sarahbandi said with a grin as she walked past the fox "We used the door."

* * *

"Welcome home Jude." Stu said as he pulled up into the old dirt drive that led to the Hopp's large dwelling. Judy and Nick sitting next to him. With Taylor, Hanna, Sarahbandi, and little Henry following in the limo. "Not much has changed since you left." He continued, neither of his passengers really giving what the older buck was saying much thought. Judy was just happy to finally be home for a while, while Nick was trying to wrap his head around the size of the property. What looked like the main dome to the residence had a large open porch that wrapped around the sides of the _Hill?_ Nick thought. _Wouldn't doubt it…_ To the left and right of the 'dome' were two long stretches that attached to some smaller dome's that surrounded the larger one. _Probably bedrooms or something…_ Nick thought again as his mind went to thinking on the financial stats of things. _How do they afford this? How do they remember all of their kits? Are bunny kits even called 'kits'? What are bunny 'kits' called? 'Kids'? 'Cubs'? 'Fledglings'?_

"Nick!" Judy's voice cut into his thoughts, breaking the trapped fox from his prison that resided in his mind

"Wha-? Who? What?" Nick stammered out quickly as his eyes flew around for a second before locking eyes with Judy's. Green crashing into purple. _I could get lost in those eyes…_ Nick's thoughts returned _And... I would be perfectly fine with that…_

"We're here ya dumb fox." Judy said as she shoved him slightly, breaking him from his thoughts, yet again.

"Oh, um, right." Nick answered as he stepped out of the truck and stood next to Judy as the long, black, limousine pulled up the drive and parked behind the truck

"Ah." Taylor sighed as he stepped out of limo and took a deep breath "Pure country air….I love it!"

"Excuse us." Sarahbandi said as she and Henry stepped out behind Taylor, shoving her shoulder into her brother's back as she passed him

"Hey!" Taylor said as he shuffled a few steps forward

"Oops." Sarahbandi said with a smile, Henry trying to hide his giggles with his paw from his perch in Sarahbandi's arms "Well don't get in our way." She said as she looked down at Henry "Right?"

"Yeah!" Henry said in the midst of giggles "Watch out, Mr. Big, Funny, Wolf!" Henry cried out, resulting in another fit of giggles

"'Watch out'?" Taylor said in mock hurt "'Watch out'?! Oh, dear son!" Taylor said as he bowed with a flourish "It is but you and my, _lovely_ , sister, that do indeed…need to watch out." He said, his voice steadily getting deeper as he finished his sentence

"Uh-nuh." Henry said giddily, shaking his head quickly back and forth

"'Uh-nuh'?!" Taylor said in shock "Wh-…? Wilde!" Taylor shouted as he pointed to the young buck and snickering white wolf

"What?" Nick asked as he grabbed his and Judy's bags from the coyote

"This young child just defied me!" Taylor cried out, placing the back of his paw onto his forehead and leaning back in a melodramatic way. Resulting in more tiny giggles from Henry

"Yeah get used to it." Nick said, not missing a beat as he walked past the dramatic billionaire, giving Henry a wink as he passed by.

"Ouch." Taylor said, his shoulders slumped forward, and a dumbfounded look on his face "Gee thanks."

"What?" Nick said as he turned around and shrugged his shoulders as he continued to walk backwards "Just stating the obvi-Omff!" Nick exclaimed as he bumped into something behind him, resulting in him dropping the bags. Each exploding on impact to the hard dirt path, and clothing flying everywhere

"What are you doing here _fox_?" a cold voice that sent chills down Nick's spine said as Nick turned around quickly to see a middle-aged buck, with grey fur and black stripes on his face and ears. He was wearing an expensive looking white shirt and black fake-leather vest, and had on some dark blue jeans. Topping the look off with a dark black fake-leather belt and shiny belt buckle

 _All he needs now is a Stetson and a pair of spurs…_ Nick thought to himself as he sized up the bunny that was standing dangerously close to Nick's muzzle

"The names Wilde." Nick said as he flashed his coy grin and thrust his paw forward in a friendly matter "Nick Wilde."

"I don't shake paws with _predators_." The grey buck spat out, saying 'predators' like it was poison on his tongue

"Jack?" Judy said as she walked up behind Nick. Shock written all over her face "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you were getting back into town." The grey rabbit, 'Jack' apparently, said as he continued to eye Nick up and down "If I had known that you were going to be coming in the company of a _vermin fox_ then I might have picked you up myself."

"Now hold on a minute Buster!" Nick said as he took a threatening step towards 'Jack' "You better watch what you're sayin."

"Nick!" Judy said as she stepped in-between the two hotheaded males "Nick, calm down. He isn't worth it."

"Yeah. _Nick_ ," Jack said as he crossed his arms in-front of his chest "Go back to whatever filthy hole you crawled out of."

"Please let me hit him." Nick growled as he pushed against Judy's arms "Oh _please_ let me hit him."

"What?" Jack said as he gave Nick a sly grin "Asking permission from _that_ bunny. Ha! I bet the only reason that you are here is because you helped to get her here." Jack said as he reached out and grabbed Judy's left arm "Come on Judes, let's leave this creep." He said as Nick lashed out and picked Jack up by the scruff of his shirt, and brought him up to eye level with the angry fox. And for the first time in a long while, Jack felt afraid. The eyes that were once intensely green, now burned with a vengeful fire. One that hungered for blood and suffering

"Don't. You. Touch. Her." Nick snarled into the buck's face. His tongue lashing out and licking his now showing fangs. His lips curled back in a savage display of pearly white teeth. Naturally made for ripping and tearing into flesh

"Nick." Judy's small voice said, as she placed her paws on his side, one resting in the small of his back, right above Nick's tail, and stroking softly "Please put him down."

Growling deeply, Nick slowly lowered the scared buck down to earth. Leaning his muzzle down with his

"If you ever touch Judy again." Nick said in a deep, hearty growl "I will hunt you down and personally make sure you can never touch anything again."

"Shove off." Jack said as he leaned his head back, and spat into Nick's face

"Oh, that did it…" Nick said as his claws came out, lips rolled back, and the fire in his eyes intensified "I'm going to rip you apart!"

"Nick! No!" Judy shouted as she tried to hold the angry vulpine back "Taylor!" Judy shouted out as a big paw came and landed on top of Nick's shoulder. Snapping Nick out of his death gaze towards Jack. "Could you take Nick over to the truck?" Judy asked as she gently guided the shaking fox towards the larger mammal "I need to-OMFF!" Judy exclaimed as Nick threw his arms around her, burying his face into her shoulder

"Don't go…" Nick whispered so only Judy could hear "Please don't go."

"Nick, sweetheart." Judy said as she lifted his face up to look her in the eyes "I'll be right back okay?" she said as she gently kissed his cheek

"Okay." Nick said softly as he reluctantly let her go

"Come on Nick." Taylor said as he placed his left paw on Nick's back "Let's go see how Henry's doing."

"Sure…" Nick said as he locked eyes with Judy before following the wolf's lead and turning towards the truck and limo

"Well!" Jack said, suddenly right up next to Judy "I thought they'd never leave. Right pumpkin?" He said as he placed a paw on Judy's waist, just above her tail "What took you so long to visit hmm?" Jack said as he leaned in close to her ear "I bet you just couldn't stay away for mu-"

 _ **SLAP!**_

"How. Dare. You!" Judy snapped as she reeled onto Jack like a shark

"Wh-what?" Jack stuttered out as he placed a paw on his now scorching cheek

"You DARE to come here!" Judy shouted as she poked at Jack's chest with her claw, causing Jack to stumble backwards. Pure terror written all over his face "You DARE to insult me, AND MY MATE!" She spat at him, as she shoved him in his shoulder, causing the buck to fall flat on his furry butt. "If I EVER see you here again." Judy said as she stood over the frightened buck and stared him in the eyes "I will arrest you with trespassing, harassment, _sexual harassment_ at that, and anything else that I can think of."

"Y-you can't." Jack stammered out "You're not a cop."

"Yes. I. Am." Judy said as she pulled out her badge from her back pocket and shoved it into his face "And I graduated at the Top. Of. My. Class." She all but snarled as she stood up to her actual height "Now get out." She barked at him.

"I'll make you pay for this Judy Hopps." Jack said as he stood up and started to walk away "I'll make you pay for embarrassing me like this. Just you wait and see."

"Oh, GET OUT OF HERE!" Judy shouted out as she flipped his departing figure off

"JUDY!" a little voice cried out from behind the angry doe. Turning around, Judy saw a young rabbit doe, sprinting her way towards the larger of the two. "YOU'RE H'M!" she cried out once she was a few feet from Judy, launching herself through the air and into Judy's chest with enough force to tobble Judy over. "You're HOME! YOU'RE HOME! YOU'RE HOME!" she laughed out as she grabbed onto Judy's neck with a vice grip

"Emma!" Judy cried out as she embraced the small ball of fur that was latched onto her like a cute, adorable leach "I missed you!" Judy said as she tightened her grip around the smaller bunny while she sat up. A large grin, plastered firmly on her face

"You were gone for so lo'g!" little Emma shouted as she pressed her head into Judy's neck "I mi'sed you!" she said again

"So, who's this little bundle of joy?" Nick's voice came as Judy turned her head to look behind her, seeing Nick standing there with a shy Henry in his arms. Nick was, strangely, all smiles. So different than a few minutes ago, when he was almost ready to rip Judy's old rouge apart. However, looking into his eyes, Judy saw the _slight_ tinge of hurt, anguish and, oldy enough, self-disgust. The emotions that were so craftfully hidden by years, and years of emotional wall building. Thanks to the 'Never let them see that they get to you' philosophy's doing, the only ones that were able, no, _allowed_ to see past the walls were, Judy, Taylor, and Finick. Everyone else got the 'care-free/lovable/sly hustling fox' attitude that made Nick, 'Outside Nick'. But once you got 'Outside Nick' to open his 'Inside Nick' to you, you'd see a whole new aspect to the fox. _"If I took these walls down Judy,"_ Nick once told her _"Then you'd see a broken, bleeding, pitifully crying kit in a dark, wet corner. And no one, that doesn't have my complete and absolute trust, will ever see that part of me."_

 _Funny,_ Judy thought as she shifted little Emma in her arms _He almost let everybody see it._

"Nick," Judy said, finally finding her voice "This is Emma. My-"

"SISTER!" Emma shouted, causing Judy to cringe slightly with having the young doe shout so close to her ears

"Shush now". Judy said as she placed her sister down on the ground and walked over to Nick, placing her paw on his arm. "You okay?" she whispered softly as Emma came and stared at the fox with awe and excitement.

"We'll need to talk later." Nick whispered back as he leaned down and gave Judy a kiss between her ears

"ITS SO FLUFFY!" a small shout exclaimed from behind Nick as a small, young, bunny latched herself onto Nick's tail and nuzzled into it contently.

"Really?" Nick sighed as he lifted his tail, the young bunny now hanging off it and brought it around to be in front of him and Judy.

"What are you doing Emma?" Judy asked with a smile "That's Nick's tail."

"Uh-huh" Emma said as she bobbed her head up and down like a crazed mammal. "It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!"

"We can't have that." Nick said as he reached out and grabbed the young rabbit by her waist and picked her up and placed her on his left shoulder "There. Now you'll live." Nick said with a dramatic deep voice that caused the bunny kit to squeal with laughter.

"Judy?" Stu said as he walked up to his daughter. "About Jack,"

"Don't Dad," Judy said stopping her father from saying anything "Just don't."

"We didn't think that he was gonna show up." Stu said, his eyes full of sorrow and slight regret. While he wished that his daughter had settled down with a nice buck, he couldn't deny that the fox before him was an interesting character. One that Stu made sure that he was going to be keeping an eye on during they're time in his home.

"Not to interrupt this happy time," Taylor said as he approached the group "But we must be going. Judy, Nick, we'll see you at the festival."

"Its time for me to go Henry." Sarahbandi said as she placed the young buck down.

"Can't I come with you?" Henry asked as he grabbed onto Sarahbandi's pant leg "I don't want you to go."

"Here pup." Sarahbandi said as she slipped Henry's plushy from his arms and brought it up to her chin and neck. Nuzzling it gently, Sarahbandi marked Henry's toy and then handed it back to him. "That better?" she asked as Henry brought the toy up to his snout and inhaled deeply. Nodding slowly as he did so. "I'll see you tonight pup." Sarahbandi said as she stood up and turned Henry around towards Judy who what holding out her arms to the buck.

"Come here sweetie." Judy said as Henry walked into her arms and placed his head on her chest

"See you all tonight!" Hanna said as they all got into the limo and drove off.

"See ya Taylor!" Nick said as he waved to the departing limo before he turned back to the bags, and they're discarded contents that were scattered on the front path "You wanna help kiddo?" Nick asked Emma as he took her off his shoulders and placed her on the ground.

"I can help Mr. Fox!" Emma said happily as she jutted a tiny thumb at her chest "I the worlds best-est helper!"

"I bet you are." Nick said with a smile as he ruffled the tuff of her fur between her ears

"FOX!" a new voice cried out from the front porch as Nick started to gather parts of Judy's clothing. And before anyone could react, Nick was hit by what seemed to be thousands of tiny knives running up and down his body. Causing him to seize up and drop to the ground as his entire body began to spasm.

"Nick!" Judy shouted out as she few to his side. Grabbing a hold of his face, she brought his eyes, now bloodshot eyes, to hers "You're gonna be okay Nick." She said as she ripped the wires that were attatched to her fox's chest away "Speak to me Nick."

"Hhmmm-hhhmmiooo-kkooot-ggrdoln" Nick said as he tried to get his mind to work. His eyes glazing over as he went to sit up

"No, no, no." Judy said as she gently laid Nick back down "Don't move yet." Judy told him as he laid his head back down and nodded his head slightly.

"Mr. Fox!" Henry cried out as he came over to Nick's side and curled up into a ball next to Nick's side. Nuzzling into him as Nick reached out and wrapped his arm around the young buck. Weakly pulling him close.

"Help him stay still Henry." Judy said as she stood up and looked at the porch where one of her littermates, Jackson, was standing with a multi-meter tazzer in his paws.

"WHAT THE HELL JACKSON?!" Judy shouted out as she stormed over to her brother, and snatched the tazzer away from him

"I was protecting you and this family from that...that... _thing_." Jackson responded to Judy as he looked with pride at Nick's prone body, that was still twitching in some places

"So you used a tazzer, that was set to TIGER!" Judy screamed out as she held out the device for her brother to see that the voltage rating was set to the Tiger, or other large cat, setting. "You could've killed him!"

"One less fox to worry about. It's bad enough that Mom and Dad are business partners with one as it is." Jackson remarked as he placed his paws into his pockets and looked at his sister

"Put your paws behind your head." The fox said as he slowly stood up and shakily rose to his feet "And interlace your fingers."

"What are you doing fox?" Jackson asked as he puffed his chest out and stared at the vulpine

"I said 'hands up'." Nick said as he grabbed the railing for the porch stairs and slowly climbed them. Stopping just in front of Jackson's smug face "Carrots." Nick said as he held his paw out to her

"Here ya go Nick." Judy said as she placed a pair of pawcuffs into Nick's paw

"You think you can arrest me?" Jackson laughed as he threw a sucker punch at Nick's maw. Catching his paw, Nick twisted it backwards, causing the buck to cry out in pain and turn around towards the wall as Nick grabbed his other arm and twisted it behind the bucks back as well.

"You are under arrest for assaulting an officer." Nick said as he slapped the cuffs on "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will, be used against you in the court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read to you?" Nick said with a near snarl as he sat the buck down on the porch

"Burn in hell." Jackson said as he spat at Nick's feet.

"Could you call the Sheriff over dad?" Judy asked as she grabbed Nicks arm as he started to sway slightly

"Your gonna arrest your own brother?" Stu said in shock as he pulled out his phone

"No," Judy said as she helped Nick sit down on the porch swing "I didn't arrest him." She said as she sat down next to him "Nick did."

* * *

"I am so sorry that that happened Nick." Bonnie said as she handed Nick a glass of water. "If there's anything that I can do, just let me know." She added as she turned back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom?" Judy said from where she was sitting with Nick and Henry on the couch in the Hopps family ward "Could you let everybody know that Nick is my boyfriend and that if they have any problems with that then they can either suck it up or come to me."

"I'll have the word spread Bun-bun." Bonnie said as she looked back at the vulpine that was sitting on her couch. "How much time is Jackson going to be serving in jail?" she asked them. Everything had been quite a shock for Bonnie when she walked out the front door to see a fox arresting her son. And her daughter helping the said fox from falling on his face. It didn't take long for her to notice the tazzer that was laying on the ground a small distance away. Once the sheriff showed up, Bonnie was granted with the story on what happened, and why her son was being taken down to the county jail to wait for a hearing with the judge. The shocks only continued when she found out who the young buck that Judy and Nick had brought with them. At first, she had thought that it was Judy's kit, and that she had been up to no good in the city. But with the new information that Henry was a part of a case that neither of them could specify, it became clear that the fox held a soft spot in his heart for the young buck.

"It depends on if Nick presses charges or not mom." Judy said as she looked at Nick's still ruffled fur "I mean Jackson did, in fact, assault an officer with a weapon. And he told me that he did have intent on doing Nick some serious damage."

"I'm fine Carrots." Nick said as he gently stroked Henry's ears as Henry curled up into Nick's side, in a desperate attempt to escape anything else that might do him or those around him harm. This whole thing scaring the young buck badly. "It's Henry that I'm worried about." Nick said as he looked down and wrapped his tail around the frightened kit in a protective and converting manner.

"You're not fine." Judy said as she ran a paw through the fur on Nicks head. Trying to straighten out the mess "Your fur is all frizzed up, and your eyes are still slightly bloodshot. You're lucky to still be alive, let alone talking." She said as she sat down with a sigh and curled up into Nick's side.

"Hey Emma." Nick said as he looked at the young kit that was standing slightly behind Bonnie. "Could you run and get the big brush from the large orange suitcase that your dad took to our room for me?" he asked sweetly

"I can do that!" Emma exclaimed joyfully "I help!" she shouted as she shot off like a rocket down the hallway in search of her father

"Are all of your siblings like that when they're young?" Nick asked with a smile

"Yup." Judy said softly as she leaned into her fox some more "And when food gets on the table, it's best to stand as far away as possible." She said with a smile

"Why?" Nick asked, even though he had a vague idea on what the answer was going to be

"A little something called a 'Kerffufflelanche'." Judy said with a coy grin "I mean, if you want to, you can brave it."

"What would be my chance of survival?" Nick asked, matching Judy's coy grin with a sly smirk of his own

"I'd say, about a one out of ten chance that you will survive the experience." Judy said with a chuckle

"Oh goody." Nick laughed "Beats getting run off by Bunnies with torches and pitch forks."

"Like that would ever happen." Judy laughed before Nick gave her a look

"Aaand I was just tazzed." Nick said with a smirk as Judy's ears drooped down in shame

"I am sorry about that." Judy said softly as se nuzzled back into Nick's chest

"Ain't your fault he was an idiot." Nick said as she stroked her ears "And I don't think that I'm gonna press charges." Nick added as he looked down at Judy

"Why not?" Judy asked, "I mean, I don't really want to see my brother in jail, but that doesn't excuse the fact that he tried to kill you Nick."

"But I was thinking," Nick said, attempting to reason with Judy "That if I had a sister of my own, and she came home with someone that I didn't know, then I probably would have done the same thing. If not worse then what your brother did."

"You're sure." Judy asked as she gazed into her fox's eyes

"I'm sure."

* * *

"Do you really feel up to going to the festival tonight?" Judy asked Nick as they carried Henry over to the room that the three of them were going to be sharing

"Yeah." Nick responded, "We already told Taylor and the others that we'd see them tonight."

"But I wanna go." Henry said as he hugged his wolf plushy

"I know you do sport," Nick said as he laid Henry in the bed "But it's late. And we've had a busy day."

"But I'm not sweepy!" Henry protested as he laid his head down on the pillow and curled up under the sheets.

"Shure kid." Nick said with a smile as he gave the top of Henry's head a kiss and tucked the buck in a tad. "I'll see you in the morning alright?"

"Don't go!" Henry shouted out as he launched out and grabbed onto Nicks arm "Pweese don't go."

"What if we sang you a lullaby?" a voice said from the doorway, causing the three to turn around and see Sarahbandi leaning up against the door. "I always find that a nice lullaby helps me go to sleep."

"You're back." Henry said as he curled up into Nick's side

"That's right little one." Sarahbandi said as she held out her arms and picked Henry up and laid him back down. "The guitar is in the hallway Nick. If you'd be a doll."

"You got it." Nick said with a faint chuckle as he went and grabbed it.

"Wasn't expecting you to come by." Judy said as she leaned up against the far wall. Watching the way, the wolf tucked the young kit into bed

"Well I promised little Henry that I'd see him tonight. And I figured that he'd be getting ready for bed by now." Sarahbandi said as she sat down next to Henry. Watching as Nick came back into the room with the guitar strapped on his shoulders.

"What song?" Nick asked as he strummed a few cords

"Remember that one the two of us did back in '15?" Sarahbandi asked

"That gig on the docks?" Nick asked to clarify as he smiled

"Yeah. That one." Sarahbandi said as she cleared her throat

"Your gonna like this Carrots." Nick said as he began to open the song

 ***** "Hush now, my story." Sarahbandi began to sing as she gazed at the young buck that was resting his head "Close your eyes and sleep. Waltzing the waves, Diving the deep.

"Stars are shining bright; the wind is on the rise." She continued to sing softly as Nick continued to play in the background

"Whispering words, of long lost lullabies.

"Oh, won't you come with me. Where the moon is made of gold." She continued as Nick picked the tempo up slightly

"And in the morning sun, we'll be sailing! Oh, won't you come with me where the ocean meets the sky? And as the clouds roll by, we'll sing the song of the sea.

"I had a dream last night. And heard the sweetest sound." Sarahbandi continued to sing softly as she gently stroked Henry's ears down. The young buck's eyes slowly sliding closed

"I saw a great white light. And dancers in the round.

"Castles in the sand. Cradles in the trees. Don't cry! I'll see you by and by." She sang as she looked over at Judy who had her paws on her heart and a look of bliss on her face

"Oh, won't you come with me." She continued with a smile as Nick continued to play and hum along "Where the moon is made of gold. And in the morning sun, we'll be sailing. Oh, won't you come with me. Where the ocean meets the sky! And as the clouds roll by. We'll sing the song of the sea."

"Rolling." Nick sang out softly as he slowed the tempo down again

"Rolling." Sarahbandi repeated just as soft

"Rolling." Nick repeated after Sarahbandi before they repeated it a third time in harmony with each other before Nick started a small instrumental section of the song.

"Oh, won't you come with me." Sarahbandi sang as Nick finished the instrumental "Where the moon is made of gold! And in the morning sun. We'll be sailing free. Oh, won't you come with me. Where the ocean meets the sky! And as the clouds roll by, we'll sing the song of the sea." She sang out, drawling the last note out for a few extra seconds as she leaned down and kissed the top of Henry's head before looking up at Nick who mouthed to her a quick 'thank you'. For helping with getting the young buck to sleep.

"Come." Sarahbandi whispered "Taylor's waiting outside."

* * *

 **There ya guys go! The festival is in the works and will be out next chapter. I promise! I really hope you all enjoyed this one, and I look forward to hearing from you bunch of crazy peeps.**

 **Until next time,**

 ***Song of the sea by Nolween Leroy**


	7. This is a call to arms!

**OH HELL NO!**

There is an emergency that I feel that we need to help with! I need each and every one of you to assist in this in one way, or another.

It has been brought to my attention, thanks to LandraWolf, that her story, (Say Something I'm Giving Up on You) {Zootopia fanfic} is being plagiarized by an author on Wattpad.

I

Will

Not

Stand

This!

So, my faithful followers, and reviewers, LET US RISE! AND ATTACK THIS AUTHOR BY THE NAME OF **TheNightFuryFan95** on Wattpad and DEMAND that he, or she, takes that story down. And that it is well known that this...this... _thief_ has done much wrong. And will not get away with this.

I know that I'm asking a lot of you guys. But I really need your help on this. Landra has already mentioned this in the last update of her story. (which I encourage you to look at if you haven't already. It's really good) He, or she, has spent a lot of time, and effort into writing this story for FanFictors like you and me to enjoy. And I'd be damned if I didn't at least _try_ to do something about it.

So, to quote the bunny that we all know and love, I implore you! TRY! Help me to TRY and fix this wrong.

If any of you have twitter accounts, I WANT THIS TO GO VIRAL! I want as many people to know as possible on what is happening with Landra's story, and I assume multiple others as well.

We must be heard. There is no other option.

So please. Help me in fighting this. Attack TheNightFuryFan95 for all your worth!

I, for one, WILL NOT BACK DOWN!


	8. Chapter 7

***Runs for life* DON'T KILL MEH! PWEASE! *jumps over barricade and rolls under another, all the while with the angry mob on heels***

 **Oh Gods… Oh Gods… Oh Gods…**

 ***Runs past Nick and Judy* YOU TWO! HELP!**

 **Nick- *runs up next to me* Follow me this way!**

 **Judy- *points in a different direction to the crowd* He went that way!**

 ***Judy and crowd run off in opposite direction***

 **Nick- *oppens strange door to dark room* Quick Omega! In here!**

 **Me- Thanks Nick.. I don't know what I would've done..**

 **Nick- *shuts and locks door***

 **Me- uh.. Nick? What's going on?**

 **Judy- So you thought you could disappear for a year huh? *folds arms over chest in disapproving glare***

 **Me- Uh.. buh… there's no escaping this is there..?**

 **Judy- Nope *snaps fingers causing lights to turn on showing the faces of angry peeps all sneering that what is soon to be a mush of an author. Lead by non other, then the Iron Freddy. Each hungry for Omega blood* Try your luck with them Omega *leaves the room as the lights fade out***

 **Me- No! No! WAIT!** _ **NOOOOOO!**_

 **It's time everybody! *waves arms in the air in excitement*** _ **SHOUTOUTS! WHOOP WHOOP!**_

 **MrGoodyTwoShoes: Yeah… I know what I started as far as that goes. And I am aware that the previous, quote, unquote 'chapter' wasn't anything to do with the story, but I have seen a lot of others do it, so I wasn't thinking it was a big deal. Sorry again if it pushed a few buttons. Have a good one friend :)**

 **Iron Freddy: Well ya know… you take forever to review… I take forever to post… yeah.. I can't really say much in that regards…** _ **CRAP!**_

 **Bob:** _ **I DIDN'T WANT THEM D. ! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? THINK OF THE CHILDREN!**_

 **Arcane Draconian: Well shoooooot. He.. (or she) likes it! *smiles broadly before becoming fearful* That means I'm in** _ **deeeeeeep**_ _**scat**_ **with ya doesn't it…** _ **DOUBLE CRAP!**_

 **USA Patriot: Hell Yeah! *grabbs blunderbuss* Let's Go Brother!** _ **FOR DEATH OR GLORY!**_

 **GhostWolf88: Don't Kill Meh! *hands chapter on silver platter* there ya go!**

 **Transformers 0: HEY! Hello old friend! Haven't seen you in like… wait.. What the hell am I saying… I haven't seen** _ **anybody**_ **in forever!**

 **imjustlikehumphrey: Thanks for the encouraging essay dude! XP Hopefully I can continue to impress you with what's to come**

 **Zootopian Fluf: …. Out of everybody here that wants my head on a platter… I'm much more terrified of Mr. Fluf here… so…** _ **TRIPLE CRAP!**_

 **Troy Groomes: Thanks for that pal. It really helped, and again.. I didn't mean to get so far out of hand as it did… that was a large mistake on my part… *rubs back of neck* yeah..**

 **MrAndersIversen: Why thank you my Danish pal! *long pause* Wait.. *looks at review again* "Please Update More ASAP"...** _ **QUADRUPLE CRAP**_ **!**

 **Dirtkid123: *blinks*** _ **SH* * &%$# !**_

 **xxIndigoRosexx: Heh… heh… w-with you, whom I know personaly, and Mr. Fluf over there who is one of the most popular Zootopian fanfic guys out there seeking blood… I have** _ **NO HOPE! NONE! ZILCH! NADA! NERO HOPO! (**_ **i can't spanish….)**

 **One last thing everybody!** _ **Please don't spam the reveiws!**_ **I'm looking at you Mary! *points finger* You started nucking the reveiws litteraly** _ **RIGHT AS I WAS FINISHING IT!**_ **XP XDD**

 **Hope you enjoy it Mary :P**

 **Happy reading everybody!**

* * *

Chapter 7 _Click_ _ **BOOM!**_ And it Happened!

"Hey." Taylor said as Nick, Judy, and his sister Sarahbandi exited the Hopps main burrow "Thought you fell asleep." he commented from where he was leaning up against the side of the limousine with an arm around Hanna. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red plaid shirt, and a brown pleather stetson to boot.

"Naw" Nick replied as he greeted the wolf with a fist bump "Just had to get Henry to sleep"

"Gotcha." Taylor said as he opened the door behind him and gestured overdramatically "The festival awaits!"

"What's with all the drama?" Sarahbandi asked as she slid into the limo "It's a small town country fair! What's so extravagant about that?"

"Oh," Judy said with a smirk "You'll see"

* * *

"I just… wow…" Sarahbandi said as they stood at the side of the designated parking area that was made up of a nearby field. Stunned and amazed at the amount of hustle and bustle that the area of what looked to be a sea of bunny ears stretched on for what seemed to be miles in each direction

"Yup!" Judy said happily as she bounced in front of the awestruck predators. Each of them holding the same look of amazement and slight terror of the amount of bunnies in front them.

"We're not making it out of here alive are we..?" Taylor whispered to Nick who shook his head and locked eyes with Judy

"I just want you to know Carrots.." Nick said as he placed a paw on his chest "I will always love you.. And if we don't make it out alive.."

"Oh stop it all of you." Judy said while rolling her eyes causing the larger three to chuckle "It's not that bad. There's candy, and cakes, games, and…" Judy said as she started to ramble off the different attractions that were placed around the fairgrounds, as well as which family hosted which attraction, and how she knew them from the area

"She's still talking.." Hanna whispered to Sarahbandi who giggled slightly before her ears perked at the faint sound of singing that was coming from a distant barn.

"Hey Judy?" Sarahbandi asked causing the still rambling bunny to halt in her tracks and turn to face the white wolf

"Yeah?"

"What's goin on in the barn?" Sarahbandi inquired still looking at the large red building that stood almost by itself and surrounded by a swarm of bunnies and merchandise

"Oh!" Judy exclaimed as she checked her watch and started to bounce again "It's almost time for Karaoke!"

"Wait up a minute.." Nick said as he held a paw up in front of himself "This 'Karaoke' isn't hosted by a Mr. and Mrs. Hopps now is it?"

"You betcha!" Judy exclaimed as she latched onto her fox's arm "They usually host a traditional Karaoke show, jukebox and everything. However, this year, they decided to make it a little like a talent show. Even brought a professional in to help."

"So as in do any wacky thing you can think of?" Nick inquired

"No." Judy responded as she tugged Nick along towards the barn "It's still singing based, Mr. Moon was very strict on that apparently. Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

"Wait, wait," Taylor said as he held up a paw temporarily halting Judy's bouncing "This wouldn't be a Mr. Buster Moon?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Judy asked

"Old friend." Taylor said with a smile as Nick's face turned into one of a deadpan look

"Judy?" Nick voiced in an almost desperate manor "D-do we have to sing tonight?"

"Yup! You ain't getting out of this." Judy said happily, obviously missing the look of fear in her fox's eyes. Or maybe she did notice.. And she just didn't care. Because by Carrot Cake. Nick was going to sing.

"What's there to worry about?" Sarahbandi asked "Judy used her magical powers to sign our names onto the sheet for tonight's talent show. One being led by your old producer" she said with a smirk causing Judy's eyes to widen "Seems pretty straightforward to me."

" _No Way!_ " Judy said with a bright smile before turning to her tod "He was your producer? _Really?!_ "

"Yeah." Nick said, obviously trying to figure out a way to get out of this predicament that he suddenly found himself in

"Pwease?" Judy slurred, giving Nick a pouting face with her eyes now big giant orbs. The moonlight glistening off of them turning the already purple eyes that Nick would often get lost in, into a weapon of mass adorableness

"Fine! Fine! Fine!" Nick said, finally relenting "Just turn off the 'Cute-Nukes' Don't need anymore burns today."

"YES!" Judy shouted as she lept into Nick's arms and kissed him harshly "You won't regret this! They're going to love you!" And with that, she grabbed Nick's paw and rushed towards the now open doors to the barn.

"I think it wise to follow.." Taylor said as they watched their fox friend get towed along by the much smaller bunny

"Yeah.. but I was enjoying that show." Sarahbandi said with a grin as they followed slightly behind the fox and rabbit who was still jumping around with excitement on what was to happen

"What's your plan Taylor?" Hanna asked as she leaned against her wolf's side as they continued on "You and Nick gonna steal the show?"

"Is that really a question?" Taylor responded with a smirk "We're _all_ going to steal the show." As they entered the barn and took in their surroundings. To their right, was a small sound booth with numerous small computers and mixing boards scattered on top of it. In front of the booth were a bunch of tables and chairs that had been laid out in a semi circle around a large stage that had numerous light fixtures lined around the outside of the stage. Basking it in a warm yellow lighting. And just in front of the stage, between the edge of the stage and the tables, was a small dance floor. Allowing the more interactive mammals to dance to the music.

"Hey guys!" Judy shouted as she waved her arms in the air from where her and Nick were now seated at one of the numerous tables towards the back wall "Over here!"

"It didn't take you guys long at all to find a seat did it?" Taylor asked as they seated themselves next to Nick and Judy

"Well butter my biscuit.." a new voice said in astonishment as he approached the group as they finished getting comfortable in their seats

"Buster!" Taylor said with an over-energetic smile "Long time no see!"

"Not long enough if you ask me." Buster Moon said with a malice in his tone "You nearly ruined me! After what happened, I almost had to resort to washing cars for money."

"I thought you did that in your free time anyway.." Taylor said nonchalantly as the two mammals entered a stare contest. The tension thick between the two

"Five sais Tay breaks first." Nick whispered to Sarahbandi as they watched the two continued their staredown

"You're on." Sarahbandi said taking the fox's paw in hers and giving it a shake as they both leaned in and watched intently.

"You're not gonna do something?" Judy whispered harshly, obviously worried about whatever outcome that could ensue

"Why should I want to do something?" Sarahbandi asked "I want my five bucks."

"They're over there.." Nick said, not taking his eyes off of Taylor and Moon whilst pointing over at the next table over that sat five young teenage bucks

"Better not blink Moon." Taylor said as a grin blessed both mammals faces

"Oh don't worry Wolferd," Buster replied with a smile "I have Hanna to help me out." he said as he gestured to his side and pointed at Taylor before Taylor felt a strong pull on his tail causing him to yelp and turn around suddenly, finding Hanna holding his tale with a cheesy grin "Looks like you lost." she said smugly as she winked at the now shocked wolf

"Pay up." Nick said turning to Sarahbandi smugly

"Every time.." Sarahbandi mumbled to herself as she fished out the five dollars from her wallet and placed them on the table in front of the fox

"You'd think by now you'd learn.." Nick said as he leaned back in his chair. His ego bursting from his esteem like a stick of dynamite in a powder keg

"I knew it!" Sarahbandi exclaimed overdramatically "I am a lost cause!"

"Naw," Nick said with a wave of his paw "Just a touch on the 'insanity' mark there Princess."

"Well I see you still haven't lost your dry humor Wilde." Buster Moon said as he approached the fox and offered a friendly pawshake

"What would I be without my humor Mr. Moon Sir?" Nick responded as he shook the older mammal's paw

"Dead, more than likely.." Mr. Moon responded with a jab at Nick's shoulder "And whom might you be?" he asked as he offered a paw to Judy

"Judy Hopps." Judy said with a smile as she shook the Koala's paw "It's nice to meet you."

"'Judy Hopps'?" Moon said with a slightly shocked expression "Well I'm honored."

"Honored enough to get us on stage?" Judy asked with a wink that had Buster Moon looking around with wide eyes at the group "You're all going to sing?" he asked. His shock ever present in his voice, and a hopeful gleam in his eyes

"More like, she wants us to sing." Nick replied with a grin

"Well why didn't you say so?!" Moon shouted in excitement I'm sure I can squeeze you guys in at some point. Probably have you go up after that Hamishson kid…" Moon said as he trailed off. His paw on his chin in deep thought

"Wait!" Judy said as she looked at Mr. Moon "Which Hamishson?"

"Oh.. uh.." Moon said as he scratched his head in remembrance "Billy I think.. Yeah. Billy."

"Well I'll be darned.." Judy said as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. An impressed look on her face

"I take it he's someone you know?" Nick inquired

"You can say that." Judy said with a faint smile "We dated back in HighSchool for a little while. He was really shy… Still is according to my sisters.. And he's _really_ good with a guitar. Surprised he's willingly doing this. From what I remember, he was a background kind of mammal. A great guy to get to know, but usually a nice, and collected type."

"If I may ask," Nick said as he locked eyes with Judy "What caused the breakup?"

"Oh it was nothing bad," Judy said with a wave of her paw "We just both needed to go different directions. He wanted to move on to get a record deal, and I was still working on getting accepted into the ZPA. He was really sweet about it when we cut it off. I wonder what he's been upto lately.."

"Well, we'll have to ask him later then won't we?" Nick said with a smile before turning to Buster who was, surprisingly, still standing there "You think you could get Carrot's here in too?" Nick asked gesturing towards the now shocked bunny next to him

"I think that I should be able too. She could go up after her brothers, Jimmy, Martin, and Clark. That is, if you want to Ms. Hopps."

"And why do I have to sing?" Judy asked Nick with a raised eyebrow

"Cause you're making us sing!" Nick and Taylor both said simultaneously before reaching across the table and bro-fisting each other. "And you aren't getting out of it." Taylor said with a grin

"Fine! Fine!" Judy said with a huff as she threw her arms over her head in deffete "Just let me go and find my brothers so they can help me." she said as she rose from her seat, kissed Nick on the nose softly, and turned towards Mr. Moon. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Moon." Judy said as she shook his paw

"Please, call me 'Buster'." Mr. Moon responded with a smile as he returned the gesture and pointed to the far wall of the barn "I had last seen your brothers by the whisky tables."

"Thanks." Judy said with a smile as she headed off to find her siblings.

"Look at that Nick." Buster Moon said with a smile as he gestured towards Judy's departing figure

"What's that Buster?" Nick asked

"There's yet another girl walking _away_ from you." Buster said with a large grin as Taylor, Sarahbandi, and Hanna all burst out laughing at the fox's expense

"Heh, screw you too Buster." Nick said with a smile

"Oh no… that bunny's screwing you enough for me to stay out of it." Buster said as Nick's face flushed a deeper red then his fur

"Shut up…" Nick said as he slumped into his seat as Taylor laid his head onto the table, unable to keep himself from literally howling with laughter.

* * *

"Hello Bunnyburrow!" Buster Moon shouted out into the crowd from his position on center stage "How's everyone doing tonight?" he asked as the crowd responded with claps and cheers "Well I've got a great lineup for you all tonight. With a few last minute entries that should make the show even better than we hoped. So, as much as I know you all want me to keep rambling about random nonsense, here's the Weakly brothers to kick everything off." Moon said as four rabbits came onto the stage as the crowd applauded loudly.

"How's it going?" Jonathan Weakly asked as he took the mike from Mr. Moon and addressed the crowd resulting in another wave of loud cheers and applause "Now most of you know me and my brothers, but for those who don't, my name is Jonathan, my brother Mark will be playing the drums for you. Say 'Hi' Mark." Jonathan said as he turned around to face his brother that was setting up himself on the drums

"Hi Mark!" Mark responded as he waves his drumsticks in the air.

"Then we have Hank playing the bass." Jonathan said with a smile as the crowd cheered with a mixture of excitement and laughter "And at last, our little baby brother, Peter on lead guitar." Jonathan said as he smiled in brotherly humor at Peter who had thrown his head back with a laugh "We have a nice song picked out to start things off for you guys. We hope you enjoy." Jonathan said as he placed the mike in the stand as the lights went dim singling the start of the concert

 ***** "Hey-o!" Jonathan sang in harmony into the mic as the lights brightened around center stage a little "Here comes the Danger up in this club. When we get started, and we ain't gonna stop, We're gonna turn it up Till it gets too hot." He sang out as he smiled at the crowd

"Everybody sing, 'Hey-o!' Tell 'em 'Turn it up' Till they can't no more. Let's get this thing shaking like a disco ball. This is your last warning, Its a Courtesy Call." Jonathan sang as his brothers gradually joined in. Each playing they're parts with flawless mastery

"HEY-O!" Jonathan shouted into the mic as the other boys joined in a little louder "Here comes the danger up in this club! We're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot."

"Everybody sing, 'Hey-o!'" Jonathan sang as they all dropped the beat "Tell 'em 'Turn it up!' Till they can't no more! Let's get this thing shaking like a Disco Ball! This is your last warning, a Courtesy Call!"

"I am not afraid," Jonathan sang out as they started the verse "Of the storm that comes my way. When it hits it Shakes me To the Core! And make me Stronger than before!"

"It's not a question about trust," Jonathan voiced as he held out a paw towards the crowd "But will you stand with us?"

"Can you Feel It?!" Jonathan shouted at the crowd "Make it _REAL!_ And OH! I think it might Wash away Tonight! Awaken from this, Never ending Fight! It takes more than meets the eye! This war we're fighting, is not just Rotting.."

"Hey-o!" Jonathan screamed into the mic as he started to hop slightly on his heels "Here comes the danger up in this club! When we get started, and we ain't gonna stop, We're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot!"

"Everybody sing, 'Hey-o!'" Jonathan sang as they went into the corus again "Tell 'em 'Turn it up!' Till they can't no more! Let's get this thing shakin like a Disco Ball! This is your last warning, a Courtesy Call!"

"There's a rumble in the floor." he sang softly "So get prepared for war."

"And when it hits it'll Knock You To The Ground!" Jonathan shouted out "When it shakes up, Everything Around!"

"But survival is a Must! So will you stand with us? Can you feel it? Make it _REAL_? Make me feel it!

"Oh! I think it might Wash away Tonight! Awaken from this, never ending Fight! It takes more than meets the eye! This war we're fighting is not just Rotting!" Jonathan sang out as the beat quickened before slowing down

"Hey-o." Jonathan sang out softly "Here comes the danger up in this club, when we get started and we ain't gonna stop, we're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot."

"Everybody sing, 'Hey-o!'" Jonathan said as he waved at the crowd to join along "Tell 'em 'Turn it up!' Till they can't no more. Let's get this place shaking like a Disco Ball! This is your last warning a Courtesy Call!

"HEY-O!" Jonathan screamed into the mike as the crowd started jumping to the beat "HERE COMES THE DANGER UP IN THIS CLUB! When we get started and we ain't gonna stop! We're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot!"

"Everybody sing," Jonathan sang out as he held out the mic towards the crowd who responded with 'Hey-o!' "Tell 'em 'Turn it up!' till they can't no more! Let's get this thing shaking like a Disco Ball! This is your last warning, a Courtesy Call!" Jonathan shouted as they finished the song with a few cords, each of them feeling the beat as they banged their heads to the song as it ended strongly "Till next time everybody!" Jonathan shouted as he raised a fist into the air as the crowd erupted in applause

"Holy Sweet Potatoes!" Mr. Moon said into his mic as he came back onstage as the Weakly brothers made their exit "How'd you all like that?" he asked the crowd as they applauded the still leaving Brother Band

"That was cool!" Judy said from where she was bouncing next to Nick from their table, having enjoyed the beginning of the festival "And my brothers are next so I'll get to sing soon!" she exclaimed as she clapped her paws together happily

"What song you going to sing?" Sarahbandi asked as she leaned back into her chair contently

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" Judy responded with a smirk "I would actually." Sarahbandi said, matching Judy's look and sticking out her tongue at the rabbit "Well too bad!" Judy said with a smile "Cause you're gonna have to wait and see!"

"Up next we have Jimmy, Clark, Martin, and Jaimie Hopps!" Mr. Moon said into his mike as the respected rabbits entered the stage and waved as the crowd applauded

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Judy said as she jumped back out of her chair "They're starting! Knock 'em dead boys!" she shouted out over the crowd as Jimmy looked over and gave Judy a thumbs up before waving at the mammals running the sound booth to kill the lights. Pitching the stage into utter darkness before a soft sound started to ring out as the light slowly came back on

 ****** "Ohh yeah!" Clark and Martin sang out from the sides of the stage each sporting a guitar, Clark on stage left, and Martin on stage right with Jimmy in the middle as Jaimie started a soft beat on the drums in the back "Ohh yeah!" they repeated as the lights went to they're full brightness "Ohh yeah!"

"I'm an angel with a shotgun," Jimmy sang out softly repeating 'shotgun' a few times "Angel with a shotgun, shotgun.."

"Get out your guns!" Jimmy sang out as he smiled at the crowd "Battles begun! Are you a saint or a sinner?"

"If loves a fight, than I shall die!" Jimmy sang out as he leaned into the mic "With my heart on a trigger."

"They say before you start a war, you better know what your fighting for! Oh Baby you are all that I adore!" Jimmy sang beautifully as he held out a paw in front of himself with his eyes closed "If love is what you need, a Soldier I will be!" he sang as he placed his paw on his heart

"Cause I'm an Angel with a Shotgun!" Jimmy sand out as he picked the mic from the stand and moved to the side slightly "Fighting til' the wars won! And I don't care if heaven won't take me back!"

"I'll throw away my faith Babe! Just to keep you safe!" Jimmy sang as he pointed to a now obviously blushing doe sitting at a table a few tables away from Nick and Judy's group "Don't you know you're everything I have?"

"And I," Jimmy sang out raising his voice a few octaves "wanna live not just survive, tonight."

"Sometimes to win, You've got to sin!" Jimmy sang out as he began to walk along the stage "Don't mean I'm not a believer." He sang as he placed his paw back on his chest

"And major Tom!" Jimmy cried out as he pointed at an old buck that started to laugh for getting called out "He'll sing along! Yeah they still say I'm a dreamer!"

"They say before you start a war, you better know what your fighting for!" Jimmy said as he lifted the mic up with both of his paws as he made his way back to center stage and placed the mike back into its stand "Well baby you are all that I adore! If love is what you need, a soldier I will be!"

"I'm an Angel with a Shotgun!" Jimmy sang as he took the mic from the stand again and started to bounce slightly with the song "Fighting till the wars Won! And I don't care if heaven won't take me back! I'll throw away my faith Babe! Just to keep you safe! Don't you know you're everything I have?!"

"And I," Jimmy sang, his voice rising in perfect key "Wanna live not just survive, tonight."

"Ohh! Ohh whoa whoa!" Jimmy sang out drawing out the last word slightly as he began to repeat himself as Clark and Martin both leaned into their mics and sang out quietly "I'm an angel with a shotgun"

"I'm an Angel with a Shotgun" Jimmy said in a determined voice as the music behind him quit suddenly leaving the barn in only his voice as it washed over the crowd "Fighting till the wars won. And I don't care if heaven won't take me back."

"I'm an Angel with a Shotgun!" Jimmy repeated as the others started up again with a newfound vigor "Fighting till the wars won! And I don't care if heaven won't take me back! I'll throw away my faith Babe! Just to keep you Safe! Don't you know you're everything, I HAVE?!"

"And I!" Jimmy cried out as he leaned into the mike, his back arching in the process "Want to Live not just Survive!"

"And I'm gonna Hide! Hide!" Jimmy shouted out as he raised a paw above himself with his eyes closed "Hide my wings tonight!"

"They say before you start a war," Jimmy sang softly as the music called down "You better know what you're fighting for. Well Baby you are all that I adore! If love is what you need, then a soldier I will be…" He sang as the song faded out softly with the light darkening with them as the crowd burst into a loud display of approval and delight as they all clapped and shouted their praise to the group as the light came back on showing the Hopps boys still standing there. Jimmy wearing a cheesy grin as he waved for the doe that he pointed out earlier to come on stage

"Everybody," Jimmy said as he helped the doe up and placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling the blushing bunny close "For those of you who don't know, this is Hailie Warts. My stronger half. And tonight I'd like to do something for her." he said as he pulled back slightly so he could stare at Hailie in the eyes as she placed her paws over her mouth in a flustered joy, her ears fully erect and pointed towards Jimmy, waiting for what he had to say "Hailie, we've been dating for the last few years, and you've made me the luckiest buck around. You're smile is always present on your face, even when the trials of live try to bring us down, you're always there with a skip in your step, and a contagious laugh. You've made me feel so loved Hailie, and I don't want to ever lose you." Jimmy said as he grabbed Hailie's paw in his free paw and got down on a knee in front of her, causing Hailie to start to sob quietly as she smiled and wiped her face with her freepaw as the crowd erupted in cheers "And I want to make sure that losing you will never happen," Jimmy said. Neither of them caring about the crowd as Jimmy let go of Hailie's hand to reach into his back pocket and pulled out a small black box "Hailie Marie Warts." Jimmy said, his own voice faltering slightly "Will you make me the happiest buck in the world and do me the honors of marrying me?" Jimmy asked as Hailie's head started to bob uncontrollably up and down as she whispered the perfect three letter word "Yes." she said as she threw her arms around Jimmy causing him to drop the mic resulting in an ear piercing screech to resound from the speakers as the two of them kissed each other passionately as the crowd cheered loudly

"Well it's About Damn Time!" a voice from the back of the barn shouted out over the crowd resulting in everyone laughing as the new fiance couple chuckled to each other before pecking the other on the lips with large smiles on their faces

"The boys have one more song that my sister is going to help out with tonight." Jimmy said he picked up the mike and gestured for Judy to come forward smiling to himself when he saw her wiping tears from her eyes as she approached the two of them, the crowd moving slightly, allowing Judy to pass as they cheered

"You guys…" Judy said as she wrapped Jimmy and Hailie into a big hug. Nuzzling both of their cheeks "You _have_ to let me help with the planning!" Judy said to Hailie as the two of them smiled at the other

"Well that was a pleasant surprise!" Mr. Moon said as he came back onto the stage and shook Jimmy and Hailie's paws "I wish the two of you the best. And if your ready Judy, the stage," Mr. Moon said as he Jimmy, and Hailie all exited the stage "Is yours."

"Good." Judy said as she looked at the crowd "Hi Everybody!" she cried out as she waved at the loud sea of bunnies "You guys ready?" Judy asked as Clark came over holding an acoustic guitar and smiling at Judy "You bet sis." Came the reply as Judy readied herself as she looked over and locked eyes with Nick who gave her a wink and a smirk as Clark started up the song

 ******* "Jenny grew up wild, like a blackfoot daisy." Judy sang out as the crowd cheered and started to clap and stomp to the beat "Out with her friends, those old Blue Tick Hounds!"

"Broke as hell, but blessed with beauty! The kind that a rich man can't turn down!" Judy said as she started to sway slightly pouring herself into the song as her brothers played along with her and the crowd cheered

"She caught the eye of an oil man dancin'! One summer night in a dime store dress!" Judy sang as she locked eyes with Nick's to see him smiling and prodding Taylor, gesturing towards Judy as they carried on a conversation while they were standing and joining the crowd in keeping the beat

"She had the looks, he had the mansion. And you can figure out the rest!" Judy said as she sang out, shaking her head slightly with a smile on her face

"It was all roses, dripping in diamonds, sipping on champagne." Judy sang out "she was all uptown, wearing that white gown, taking his last name."

"She could hear those Church Bells ringing, ringing! And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing." Judy sang as she continued to play "Fold your hands and close your eyes! Yeah, it's all gonna be alright! And just listen to the Church Bells ringing, ringing. Yeah, they're ringing."

"Jenny was hosting Junior League parties. And havin dinner at the Country Club! Everyone thought they was Ken and Barbie, but Ken was always getting Way too drunk." Judy sang out with a slight drawl "Saturday night, after a few too many! He came home, ready to fight. And all his money could never save Jenny! From the devil living in his eyes."

"It was all bruises, covered in makeup and dark sunglasses." Judy sang softly "And that next morning, sitting in the back pew praying with the baptist."

"She could hear those Church Bells ringing, ringing! And up in the loft, that whole choir singing, singing. Fold your hands and close your eyes!" Judy cried out with her eyes closed as she played and sang with a passion "Yeah, it's all gonna be alright! And just listen to the Church Bells ringing, ringing. Yeah, they're ringing!" Judy sang out as Clark stepped forward to do a small solo as the crowd cheered and clapped

"Jenny slipped something into his HonneyBunny Whisky." Judy sang out as Clark stepped back "That no law man was gonna find!" Judy said with a smirk "And how he died is still a mystery. But he hit a woman for the very last, time."

"She could hear those Church Bells Ringing, Ringing! Standing there in a black dress singing, singing. Fold your hands and close your eyes! Yeah, it's all gonna be alright! And just listen to the Church Bells ringing, ringing." Judy sang out as they all stopped strumming their guitars "Yeah, they're ringing!" she finished. Drawing the last note out as the crowd erupted into wild applause as Judy waved at everyone before hugging and handing the guitar back to her brothers as they exited the stage

"Judy Hopps Everybody!" Mr. Moon cried out as he walked back on stage and gestured towards the side as the crowd went nuts "Now we have a special treat for you up next. And, well," Moon said with a smile as he looked off stage at the next mammal to sing "He's a little shy. So please, would everyone give it up for the best pastry chef in the tri-burrows, Giddion Grey!" Mr. Moon cried out as he began clapping with the crowd as Giddion came onto stage holding a guitar and thanking Mr. Moon as he took center stage

"H-Hey-Hi Everyone." Giddion stuttered into the mic "I have just a little song for ya'll that I hope you'll enjoy. Uh.." Giddion said as he made sure the mic was in the proper position for him "W-well, h-here it goes.." Giddion said as he started to strum a few chords

 ******** "Boy you can steal her heart like Jesse James." Giddion sang out as the crowd suddenly went quiet at his low, deep, and strong accented voice filled the air "or go in guns blazin just like ol' John Wayne."

"Well now's ye'r chance to save the girl!" Giddion sang out as he continued to strum his guitar. Purley lost in his song "Ya better take it 'fore its gone, yeah you better get your boots on…" Giddion sang softly

"And you love her like the Wild, Wild, Wild West. Ride her off in the sunset. Like outlaws making a run for it, Get on Boy! Be her Cowboy! Keep her by your side all night. Ye' hold her tight," he sang out over the still crowd "Like that pearl handle Forty Five. And just let her, be the whisky on your breath. You love her like the Wild, Wild, Wild West" Giddion sang as he strummed a few more chords before taking a small breath and jumping into the next set of verses

"Ye'r gonna feel like ya jumped a train to Santa Fe." Giddion sang out "Like ye'r desperados making your getaway. You need-a hide away on some prairie, underneath a blanket of stars, and just get lost in her arms."

"Ya love her like the Wild, Wild, Wild West. Ya ride her off in the sunset. Ya outlaws making a run for it. Get on there Boy! She needs her Cowboy! Ya keep her by your side all night, and ya hold her tight. Like that pearl handle forty five. And ya just let her, be the whisky on your breath. And ya love her like the Wild, Wild, Wild West…" Giddion sang as he started to strum out diligently the crowd still in awe at the friendly, shy pastry chef

"Love her like the Wild, Wild. Wild West." Giddion sang out quietly "Lover like the wild, wild, wild West! Ya love her like that Wild, Wild, Wild West. Ya ride her off into the sunset! Outlaws making a run for it! Come on Boy! Be her Cowboy! Keep her by your side all night. Ya hold her tight. Like that pearl handle forty five. And just let her, be that whisky on your breath. Love her like the Wild, Wild. Wild West!" Giddon sang out as he looked upon the crowd "Boy you could steal her heart like Jesse James. Or go in guns blazin' just like Ol' John Wayne.." he drawled out as he ended the song with a soft note

"U-uh th-thanks everybody." Giddion said before the crowd snapped out of their shock and started to applaud Giddion wildly

"Nicely done Giddion!" Mr. Moon said as he came back on stage again and patted Giddion on the back "You'll have to let me introduce you to a few friends of mine that want to speak with you once the festivities are complete"

"A-awe s-s-shucks Mr. Moon," Giddion stuttered "I-I just like singing for my friends.. I don't need ta' get all fancy and things."

"Well you think on it." Mr. Moon said as Giddion gave a shy wave to the crowd as he left

"Oh my goodness! He was sooo good!" Judy almost screamed into Nick's ear from where she was, yet again, hanging off of his arm. Having met back up with everyone when Giddion had started his song "And now Billy's gonna sing! I'm so excited!"

"Really?" Nick asked with a quirked eyebrow "Would never have guessed."

"Oh shush!" Judy said as she slapped Nick's chest playfully

"And without further adieu!" Mr. Moon cried from the stage "I give you Billy Hamishson!" he said as the crowd suddenly went ghostly quiet

"What's going on?" Judy asked as Nick stood up and whispered to Judy "I'll be right back."

"H-Hey everyone." Billy said shyly into the mic "Uh, yeah I have a song that I made a cover of that I'm gonna play for you all tonight. Uh." Billy said as he gazed out over the quiet crowd and started to back away from the mike as Mr. Moon places a reassuring paw on Billy's shoulder who nodded in return and took a deep breath before stepping back up towards the mic, getting ready to sing. Being the only one, so far, to not bring any instruments with him on stage

 ********* "Oh misty eye of the mountain below," Billy sang out softly. His voice cascading onto everyone present "Keep careful watch of my brother's souls. And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke, Keep watching over Durin's sons.." Billy sang softly before pausing briefly and looking out over the crowd, once again pailing slightly as he started to back away before the sound of a soft guitar playing behind him caused everyone to look and see a red fox holding an acoustic guitar and nodding towards Billy to continue

"If this is to end in fire," Billy sang out softly as he turned back to the mic with a confused, but relieved, look on his face "Then we should all burn together. Watch the flames climb high, into the night. Calling out father, oh, sent by and we will. Watch the flames burn over and over the Mountain side"

"And if we should die tonight," Billy continued "Then we should all die together. Raise a glass of wine. For the last time. Calling out father, oh. Prepare as we will. Watch the flames burn over and over. The mountain side. Desolation comes upon the sky."

"And I see fire!" Billy sang a little louder "Inside the mountain. I see fire. Burning the trees. And I see fire. Hollowing souls. And I see fire, blood in the breeze. And I'll hope that you'll remember me." Billy sang out as Nick started up the instrumental part of the song playing the guitar softly before joining Billy softly

"Oh should by people fall then, surely I'll do the same. Confined in the mountain halls. We got too close to the flame." Billy and Nick harmonized softly together as the crowd started to shift slightly "Calling out father, oh. Hold fast and we will. Watch the flames burn over and over. The Mountain side. Desolation comes upon the sky!"

"And I see fire!" Billy sang out as Nick gestured towards the crowd to start singing along "Inside the mountain. I see fire!" the two of them sang out softly as parts of the crowd slowly joined in "Burning the trees. And I see fire, hollowing souls. And I see fire, blood in the breeze. And I'll hope that you remember me."

"And if the night is burning," Billy sang out clearly "I will cover my eyes. For if the dark returns then my brothers will die. And as the sky's falling down, it crashed into this lonely town. And with that shadow upon the ground. I hear my people screaming out!"

"And I see fire!" Billy sang out with the crowd joining in with magnitude "Inside the mountain. I see fire, burning the trees! I see fire, hollowing souls. I see fire! There's blood in the breeze."

"I see fire!" Nick repeated with the crowd as Billy shook his head slightly and sang "Oh you know I saw a city burning!

"I see fire!" Nick sang again as Billy continued to do his half of the duet "Feel the heat upon my skin!"

"And I see fire burn on and on the mountain side…" Billy sang out as the song ended and the crowd erupted into a round of applause.

"Thank you." Billy said as he turned around and shook Nick's hand. Giving him his thanks before making it briskly off stage as Mr. Moon came up and patted Nick on the shoulder

"Ya just couldn't wait huh?" Moon said playfully to the fox next to him who just shrugged as Taylor and Hanna both joined them on stage. "For a special treat for the end of our little show, we have the FoxHox here tonight to send this off with a terrific end. Nick?" Moon said as he gestured towards the stage and the now ecstatic crowd "Have fun."

"Oh I plan to!" Nick said as he rubbed his paws together and addressed the crowd "Wassup Bunnies?!" Nick shouted out as he threw his arms open wide as the crowd cheered. Most of them remembering the FoxHox name from back in the day. "We've got a few things planned for all of ya, so why don't we just get this all kicked off shall we?" Nick asked as Hanna started to beat the bass drum and Taylor to clap his paws together to the beat getting the crowd to join in

 ********** "Maybe I'm foolish, maybe I'm blind." Nick sang out as the crowd went crazy "Thinking I can see through this. And see what's behind. Got now way to prove it. So maybe I'm blind."

"But I'm only an animal after all," Nick sang out his tail swaying to the beat behind him "I'm only an animal after all. Don't put your blame on me. Don't put your blame on me."

"Take a look in the mirror! And what do you see? Do you see it clearer? Or are you deceived," Nick sang out "In what you believe?"

"Cos I'm only an animal, after all. You're only an animal, after all. Don't put the blame on me. Don't put your blame on me." Nick sang out with a smile as the beat sped up a bit

"Oh! Some people got the real problems!" Nick sang out as he grabbed the mic and walked to the side of the stage "Some people out of luck! Some think I can solve them! Lord Heavens Above!" Nick cried out as he looked upwards as is he was praying to God "I'm only an animal! After all! I'm only an animal after all! Don't put the blame on me! Don't put the blame on me!"

"Don't ask my opinion," Nick said as he leaned down looking at the crowd "Don't ask me to lie. Then beg for forgiveness for making you cry, making you cry. Cause I'm on an animal, after all. I'm on an animal, after all. Don't put your blame on me. Don't put your blame on me."

"Some people got the real problems! Some people out of luck!" Nick shouted into the mic as he started to pace across the stage "Some people think I can solve them! Lord heavens above! I'm only an animal! After all! I'm only an animal! After all! Don't put the blame on me! Don't put the blame on me."

"I'm only an animal! I make mistakes! I'm only an animal! That's all it takes to put the blame on me! Don't put your blame on me!" Nick cried out "Cause I'm no prophet or messiah. You should go looking somewhere higher!" Nick sang out

"Cause I'm only an animal, after all. I'm only an animal, after all Don't put the blame on me. Don't put the blame on me. And I'm only an animal. I do what I can. But I'm just a man. I do what I can. Don't put the blame on me." Nick sang out "Don't put your blame on me." Nick sang as he drawled the last note out as the crowd erupted at the song ended and Taylor started up the next

"Hey Buster!" Nick cried out as Taylor did a quick guitar solo "You got a trumpet back there?!" Nick shouted as Mr. Moon came running from the back and handed the horn to the fox before departing quickly.

"Ready?" Taylor asked as he finished his solo and looked down at his friend "You bet your metal leg I am!" Nick said as he brought the trumpet up to his lips and sounded a long and deep note that rang off the walls of the barn as Hanna started the beat in the back with a big grin as Taylor set his guitar down and pulled the mic from the stand

 *********** "The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!" Taylor shouted into the mic as the crowd cheered "Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor! The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war! Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!"

"Tell me, tell me," Hanna sang from a mic that was propped up next to her "where the freaks at! Tell me, tell me, where the freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre" Hanna sang, making herself sound like she was on a broken record

"Tell me where the freaks at!" Taylor and Hanna both sang out together as the bass continued and Nick took the center of the stage, holding his trumpet high as he played along with the drums as the crowd went nuts and started to clap along to the fox dancing with the trumpet

"We get that bass thumpin'," Taylor sang out as he held a paw out in front of himself as he moved to the beat "People jumpin' all over the world! We got them speakers pumpin' Nicky Trumpet for the woman with curves. We got that freak flow, freak show. Welcome to the circus! Let the leaders lead, preachers preach, Welcome to the service!"

"Close the curtains on 'em!" Taylor continued as Nick jumped around the stage helping the crowd keep the beat with clapping their paws "If they're actin' like they never heard us! See we do this for a purpose just to keep that fire burnin'! And we don't need no water let that Mother-Mother-Burn! Nick play that trumpet let the bunnies go berserk!" Taylor shouted out as Nick took the center stage and stood erect and played the trumpet straight into the crowd before moving and jumping around as Hanna started the beat on the drums

"The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!" Taylor shouted out as Nick moved towards the side of the stage still playing his trumpet "Ha! The mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor! The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war! Ha! The mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!"

Tell me, tell me," Hanna sang out from behind her spot at the drums"where the freaks at! Tell me, tell me, where the freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre"

"Tell me where the Freaks At!" Taylor and Hanna both shouted as Nick played the trumpet louder, as if competing with Hanna and the loud drums

"The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!" Taylor sang out again "Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor! The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war! Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the-" Taylor sang before he was interrupted by Nick suddenly yelling for everyone to get down before a single shot whizzed over the crowd and imbedded itself into the stage a few paces away from where Nick was standing, resulting in the panicked screams of fear from the crowd as they all scrambled to get to some sort of cover

"Cobalt!" Taylor yelled out over the noise as he brought a paw up and fingered his earpiece from where he was prone on the stage "I need my suit! _Now!_ " He shouted out as he rolled behind one of the large speakers that lined the sides of the stage as the gunmammal aimed and fired at the wolf. Obviously targeting only the occupants that were on stage as the crowd gave him a wide berth and started funnaling out the large doors "Right away sir." came the robotic response as the silver case that Taylor had brought with him when they arrived, and was now lying on the floor from where it had once been on a now overturned table as Judy and Sarahbandi huddled behind it, waiting for the perp to pause in his firing in order for Judy to do something since she was the closest qualified mammal to the shooter. Judy's thoughts were shaken, however, when Taylor's case suddenly opened and a pieces of metal armor flew out and over the crowd and towards the stage

"Taylor's got his suit!" Judy shouted out the the white wolf beside her who nodded and ducked lower as the shooter focused his aim upon the table where he had heard Judy shout

"Suit inbound sir." a robotic voice said as the numerous parts that flew out of the case attached and moulded around Taylor's body as each bit of the armor snapped into its desired and designated position before Taylor stood into a crouch, the bullets pinging off of his armor, but leaving no real damage to the suit

"Cobalt," Taylor said as numerous images flashed before his eyes as the suit powered up "What's the power at?"

"One-hundred and ten percent sir." the robotic voice responded as Taylor stood up slowly, drawing the complete attention of the gunmammal.

"Good." Taylor said as he smiled to himself as a compartment on his right leg of his suit folded apart and a sidearm came out into Taylor's waiting paw. Cocking the hammer back, he aimed the piece at the shooter "Sup?" Taylor said, his voice thick with smugness as he fired and shot the shooters from his paws "Fire two percent propulsion blast" Taylor commanded the suit as he held up his other arm to fire a propulsion blast at the gun as it was in midair, destroying it completely "Thrusters at full," Taylor said as he launched himself towards the now scared shooter, grabbing him by his neck as they crashed through the barn wall and into the side of a large black van. Leaving a sizeable dent in the side "Who are you?!" Taylor screamed into the mammals face while taking notice of the mammal being a coyote

"A messenger." The coyote snared into Taylor's masked face "One that will tell you of how your cop friends failed to keep what they were tasked with safe." he snarled as the shoved his tongue into the side of his mouth and popped out a tooth "The Red Paw Consumes." the coyote said before hastily biting into the tooth that he popped out and swallowed its contents as he started to foam at the mouth and suffocate. Dying within the minute in Taylor's arms

"Protect…" Taylor said to himself before rushing back into the barn "Nick!" he shouted when he saw Nick and Judy checking over a few of the rabbits that had a few scrapes. "Judy! We need to go! Now!"

"What's going on?" Judy asked as they looked at the armored wolf

"Henry." Taylor said as he rushed Nick and Judy outside.

* * *

"I knew you holding me was going to be a bad idea!" Nick shouted out as they few over the fields of Bunnyburrow, Taylor holding Nick by his waist as Judy hung around the wolf's back tightly

"This is the fastest way and you both know it!" Taylor responded as Nick shut his eyes and shook his head

"Carrots!" Nick cried out "I am _Never Flying Again_!"

"There!" Judy yelled out pointing to a burrow in the distance "That's it!"

As soon as they landed, the three of them took off running for the front steps with Judy reaching the door first, throwing her weight against it as she tried to turn the handle, finding it locked up tight

"They locked the door!" Judy said as Taylor gently moved the bunny aside and raised his metal leg back and kicked down the door with ease.

Rushing through where the door once stood, barring their way, the bunny, fox, and armored wolf entered quickly. Nick and Judy taking off the left wing hallway with Taylor following close behind as to not get lost in the labyrinth that the Hopps called their home

"Hold it!" a voice cried out as the three of them rounded the corner to see another coyote standing in the hallway. In his arms was little Henry, looking very confused as to what was going on as he sat in the coyote's arm

"Henry.." Nick said softly as he raised his paws slightly to the coyote hoping to defuse the situation any further as Taylor detached his pistol from his side and stood at the ready if needed "Henry are you okay?" Nick asked as he stepped forward slightly only for the coyote to reajust Henry in his arm as Henry looked at the fox

"He said he was going to take me to my mom." Henry said as he looked from Nick, to Judy, to Taylor that was standing there quietly

"Honey…" Judy whispered as she too took a step closer but stopped when the coyote took a deep breath and reached behind himself and brought out a sidearm and held the muzzle of the pistol against Henry's head

"I've had enough of this." the coyote said as he cocked the hammer back and looked at the three mammals that stood in front of him as Taylor leveled his pistol with the coyote's head "Go ahead 'IronHorse Wannabe'." the coyote said to Taylor with a snarl as he eyed the armored wolf "This is going to go one of two ways." the coyote continued "You let me and the kit go, and nobody dies tonight, option two…" the coyote said as he tilted his head towards Henry who was now staring at Nick and Judy with wide, fearful eyes "somebunny dies."

"You're not making it out of this house." Nick snarled at the coyote as he took a step to the side, the coyote following his movements

"We'll see about that." the coyote grinned as he threw Henry at Taylor who had to drop his gun in order to quickly catch the flying kit. And in that moment, when all eyes were off of the coyote and on Henry as Taylor caught him, the coyote used that time to put a solid round into Nick's stomach. The shot echoing off of the close walls, causing the others to become disorientated as the coyote hurried past the still crumbling Nick Wilde, pistol whipping the tod in the head as he passed and rushed down the hall

"NICK!" Judy screamed out in a voice that was even louder then the gunshot as she rushed to where he layed crumbled against the wall. Blood pouring freely from his gut and temple where he was struck "YOU Need To Hang On!" Judy cried out as she took Nick's face in her paws and searched his face for any tells of him being alive, and if not for the shallow breathing, one would think otherwise

"Henry stay here." Taylor said as he set the kit down quickly before coming to Nick's side and applying pressure to the wound "You gotta stay with me Nick!" he cried out as his suits mask unfolded, revealing his face as he struggled to keep his longtime friend from bleeding out "You still owe me a godsdamn beer!"

"Mr. Nick?" Henry said softly as he pushed himself between Taylor and Judy and kneeled down, and placed his head in the crook of Nick's neck fur and started to quietly cry as Judy placed a paw on Henry's back as Henry squeezed his eyes shut and listened to Nick's labored breathing.

* * *

 **And thus I now surrender myself to be shot, beaten, stabbed, stretched on the rack, tied upside down and attacked with a feather, and whatever other cruel and brutal punishments that you all will undoubtedly dish out towards me… well… at least I have cookies… *noms cookie* And no! You can do any torture you want. But the cookies… they're off limits.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I have more time right now then I have had recently, so hopefully (knocks on wood) it won't take so long for the next chapter.**

 **Thanks again to everyone who read this. I am very proud of this chapter. This chapter has literally been in the works since** _ **before**_ **I even started this story.**

 **So leave a review, and I'll see you all next time.**

 **Peace!**

 **P.S. for those of you that remember a few years back…**

 **Yes I Know It's Been A Long Time! SHUSH!**

 **Anyway! I have finally gotten both this posted… and a small YouTube account started up! So if you guys want, check me and a few of my good friends out at LoneWolf'sCrazZyCorner. We have a few videos on there, nothing extravagant. Just a few streams that we've done with the PS4. However, we are working on a few large projects that should hopefully bless the channel in the near future. *whispers to self* Just have to figure out everyone's work schedules….. *sighs* Thor help meh..**

 **But yeah. If you guys want to check that out go right for it! I'll see if I can't put a link in my bio for anyone that is interested.**

 **That's it!**

 **Later Peeps!**

 **MUSIC LIST CAN BE FOUND ON CHANEL PLAYLISTS**

 ***FIRST- Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch**

 ****SECOND - Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab**

 *****THIRD - Church Bells by Carrie Underwood**

 ******FOURTH - Runaway June by Wild West**

 *******FIFTH - I See Fire by Ed Sheeran**

 ********SIXTH - Human by Ran'n'Bone**

 *********SEVENTH - Freaks by Timmy Trumpet**


End file.
